


I walk a lonely road

by Autumn_Shade



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Doctors, Fixing plot?, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Mystery Case, OOC Lan Zhan in one chapter, Smut, Tears, almost major character death, amazing parents wangxian, author is shit at writing smut, author was up till 4 am, not in detail, wtf am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Shade/pseuds/Autumn_Shade
Summary: “I will never regret believing in you. Wei Ying is good. Wei Ying has hurt and now, Wei Ying can be happy. Please my love… be happy with me?”—————-Wei Ying is a happily married man with a son, a beautiful home, and a steadily growing relationship with his brother.So why does he still feel that his second life is a mistake? Why does he continue to call into question his ability to parent? Why does he still question everything?A night-hunt gone horribly wrong will hopefully answer his insecurities.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan/Wei Ying
Comments: 35
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up till 4 am writing this and it isn’t even done hahaha but I still wanted to get the story rolling! 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy!

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. 

The night hunt was going to be a simple exorcism to get rid of some pesky spirit that had been haunting a remote village. 

—————-

Wei Wuxian, former Yiling Laozu, had been laying amongst the field of white fluffy rabbits when he received the report from one of the young Gusu Lan sect disciples.

According the Gusu Lan juniors who had been sent to observe the village two weeks prior, not only did the spirit get more mischievous and rowdy, people were also starting to go missing. 

It was a search and rescue now and Wei Wuxian was excited to take this case. 

“Sect leader wishes to speak with you further.” The disciple who delivered the report said with a bow before walking off. 

With a small sigh, Wei Wuxian stood up, dusted off his signature black and grey robes _ ,  _ tightened his ponytail, and began to walk towards the  _ Hanshi.  _

When he arrived, not only was Lan XiChen there but also, Lan Zhan, Lan Wangji, HanGuang-Jun…. aka, Wei Wuxian’s sexy as fuck husband. 

When grey silver eyes met warm gold eyes, the world became brighter. 

“Lan-er Gege!” Wei Wuxian shamelessly shouted before running and jumping into his husband’s lap. 

Lan Zhan caught Wei Ying with a slight, “oof” before he smiled gently at him. 

“Hi Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian said with a bright smile. 

“Hi Wei Ying.” His husband replied. 

“Good afternoon, Wei-gongzi,” Lan XiChen said a little awkwardly. 

As of yesterday, Lan XiChen has been out of seclusion for 2 years and everyday it seemed like his weight was returning and his smile that mimicked the warmth of the sun returned as well. 

“A-Aiya, Sect leader, I’ve told you to call me Wei Ying…” 

This was true. Ever since his and Lan Zhan’s official marriage within the Gusu Lan sect, Wei Wuxian has been actively trying to convince his brother in law to call him by his birth name but the older seems to forget every time. 

“My apologies, Wei- wei Ying.. if you don’t mind, may we proceed to talk about how this mission will play out?” 

After that, it was all business.

The meeting didn’t last very long as the mission itself was straight forward. 

Lan Zhan and Wei Wuxian were to set out later this evening and perform an exorcism as well as find those who went missing. If they were alive, bring them back to their families, if they were not… then, they would cross that bridge when they go there. 

Wei Wuxian and Lan Zhan would leave the confines of Gusu a little before sunset and head southeast to the remote village of Suzhou. They were permitted to bring 2 juniors and Wen Ning. 

The couple of course decided to bring Lan Jingyi who over the years has grown into a very brave and power cultivator. 

And their son, Lan SiZhui, A-Yuan, who has followed in his father’s footsteps. Following the chaos, protecting those who can’t protect themselves. 

Everytime Wei Ying see’s Lan SiZhui, he is reminded of how much he’s missed in the boy’s life due to his reckless actions. 

Everyday he looks at his son and it’s almost hard to remember him as A-Yuan since the memory of that boy Wei Wuxian has isn’t the same as the boy he grew up into. 

It should be an insult really for Lan SiZhui to be continuously called, “A-Yuan” but the young man just smiles at Wei Wuxian with a warm smile. 

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan calls out softly, sensing Wei Wuxian’s mood shift. 

_ Oh… I did it again _

Recently, Wei Wuxian has been feeling extremely depressed as the memories from his past life come back to haunt him. 

The couple were currently walking back to Jingshi to rest before leaving tonight. Usually that meant they would have multiple rounds of amazing sex but right now, all Wei Ying wanted were cuddles. 

And Lan Zhan, his amazing husband, would give him just that. 

When the two entered their home, Wei Ying sluggishly walked to the bed and flopped down on top of the smooth covers while Lan Zhan gently took off Wei Wuxian’s boots and set them to the side. 

When Wei Wuxian felt the bed dip, he immediately sat up and crawled over to his husband, then plopping down so he could rest his head against those strong pectoral muscles. 

After a few minutes of silence, Wei Wuxian began to speak. 

“Your Gege is like me Lan Zhan. So forgetful, he always calls me ‘Wei-gongzi’.” 

Lan Zhan gently rubbed circles on his husband’s back. 

“He does not wish to make Wei Ying uncomfortable since Wei Ying only calls him, ‘sect leader’.” 

Wei Wuxian huffs and burrows his face into his husband's neck, breathing in the sandalwood scent. 

“Of course I call him that, he’s a sect leader and I am the son of a servant. It would be highly inappropriate.” 

Lan Zhan tensed under Wei Ying since this conversation wasn’t new to them. 

Whenever Wei Wuxian felt like he didn’t deserve something, it would be because he’s the son of a servant or the murder of thousands. 

Whenever Wei Wuxian said that, it made Lan Zhan ache but no matter what he said, his husband would still say it. 

The first time this topic of conversation was brought up, it was one night, after making wonderful and sweet love. 

Wei Ying had mumbled in the quiet of night, “I’m so lucky to be married to the handsome HanGuang-Jun. A son of a servant doesn’t deserve this life.” 

Since then, Lan Zhan has been determined to change Wei Ying’s mind. To show his husband that everything he had was because he was worth it. 

But Wei Wuxian was stubborn so with a gentle sigh, Lan Zhan wrapped an arm around his husband’s smaller body and pulled him closer. 

“Wei Ying, we are married and my brother is now your brother too. You deserve to be happy with a family. With me and our son.” 

Wei Ying went slightly stiff at his husband’s words then he felt tears prick his eyes. 

“This Wei Ying will never be able to pay you back for all the horrible things, Lan Zhan. I-I don’t deserve your love or-“ 

He never got to finish that sentence because Lan Zhan tilted his head up and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. 

The warmth of Lan Zhan’s lips grounded Wei Ying. The feeling of his husband’s soft robes underneath his finger tips calmed his body and made him melt. The feeling of being held so dearly warmed his aching heart. 

When they separated, Lan Zhan gently rested his forehead against Wei Ying’s and looked into his beautiful grey eyes. 

“My Wei Ying deserves to be loved,” Lan Zhan said with so much conviction it made Wei Ying shiver. 

“My Wei Ying deserves to forgive himself.” 

The couple just held each other in a comfortable silence. 

At some point, Wei Wuxian fell asleep against his beautiful Lan Zhan and began to snore lightly which made Lan Zhan’s heart flutter with joy, love, and pride. 

Lan Zhan was proud of the choices he made as a young adult, even if it caused him a great deal of pain, it was all worth it. 

As carefully as he could Lan Zhan rolled Wei Ying to the other side of the bed, pulled the covers up to keep his husband warm, then began to pack their bags. 

Lan Zhan woke Wei Ying up around 5:00 pm claiming it was time for dinner. 

Wei Wuxian was happy to see that Lan SiZhui and Lan Jingyi we’re already in the  _ Jingshi,  _ patiently waiting for their two seniors. 

“Wei-qianbei” both Lan’s said in unison as they bowed. 

“Jingyi, A-Yuan, no need for formalities. Please, eat.” 

The two boys looked at HanGuang-Jun for the more official go ahead. 

“Mn.” Was all the Second young master said. 

The meal itself was delicious as per usual. 

The 3 Lan’s had tofu and assorted vegetables while Wei Ying had meat, spice, and Emperor’s Smile. 

When everyone had their fill, they were ready to hit the road. 

By sword, the distance from Gusu to the village was only a few hours and they estimated they’ll arrive a little after nightfall. 

Wei Wuxian, like the mother hen he was, fussed over Jingyi and SiZhui for not packing enough warm clothes. 

After a quick trip back to the junior dorms, the family was ready to go. 

Lan XiChen walked them to the gate before smiling and wishing them a safe trip. 

———-

Just as they planned, they touched down around 8:30 pm and already, Wei Wuxian could see how tired the little Lan’s were becoming. 

When they finally found an inn, Wei Wuxian followed the two boy’s into their joint room and helped them unpack. 

He needed this. To feel useful. To feel needed. To feel like someone deepened on him. To feel like he was a father to his son… 

Lan SiZhui watched carefully at his baba’s movements. 

Wei Wuxian looked frantic, tired, and so sad. 

When Lan SiZhui looked up towards the entrance of the room, he saw his father, Lan Zhan watching too. 

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan called softly which thankfully got the frantic man to stop his movements. 

“Yes, yes.” Wei Wuxian laughed in an awkward manor which got Jingyi to raise a brow. 

“S-sorry boys. I just wanted to check for bugs! Can’t have those tonight… I-um… goodnight.” 

Lan SiZhui felt his heart break for his baba. 

Unbeknownst to Wei Wuxian, Lan SiZhui absolutely knew about his baba’s insecurities when it revolved around his legitimacy of being a parent.

In the early mornings, when Lan Zhan and Lan SiZhui go to the cold springs for training as father and son, not young second master and disciple, Lan Zhan would try his best to explain how Wei Wuxian often feels as though Lan SiZhui shouldn’t be viewing him as a father figure. 

The first time SiZhui heard that, he cried, his heart broken. 

How could the man who saved his life as a child not believe himself to be a parental figure? How could the man who raised him, played with him,and fed him in the worst place on earth not view himself as a father figure? 

Lan SiZhui stepped forward and pulled his baba into a tight hug. 

“Goodnight Baba.” Lan SiZhui whispered quietly.

————-

_ “A-Xian… you ran so fast, sister could hardly see you.”  _

_ The sword went right through shijie’s chest, again, and again, and again.  _

_ Wei Wuxian was so helpless. So weak. All he could do was sit and stare as his shijie’s life ended so brutally.  _

_ “Your fault!” The cultivators around him screamed. _

_ “Your fault she died!” _

_ “Wei Wuxian killed his Shijie!”  _

_ “Jiang Yanli is dead! She was killed by the yiling Laozu!!”  _

_ Wei Wuxian curled up into a ball, bringing his arms to cover his head in a vain attempt to block out the voices. _

_ “No!” Wei Wuxian screamed. “Not me! I-I didn’t do it! Jin GuangYao! He did it!” _

_ “Lies!” A familiar voice shouted.  _

_ Wei Wuxian slowly uncurled himself, he knew that voice…  _

_ “Lies Wei Wuxian.” The voice of Lan Wangji rang out.  _

_ Wei Wuxian felt tears stream down his cheeks as his heart constricted.  _

_ H-his sister just died in front of him and his husband, his beautiful, kind hearted husband was blaming him too.  _

_ He deserved it. He deserved Lan Wangji’s hate.  _

_ “L-Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian croaked, his throat dry and aching. “N-not you too.”  _

_ Lan Wangji huffed and glared at Wei Wuxian who was still pathetically sitting on the ground.  _

_ “My biggest regret was marrying you.”  _

_ Then he walked away, leaving Wei Ying alone.  _

———

Lan Zhan bolted up when Wei Ying began to scream. 

Quickly lighting a fire talisman, Lan Zhan illuminated their dark room, then gathered Wei Ying into his arms. 

“Shhhh my love,” Lan Zhan hushed softly, rubbing his hands up and down his husband’s back. 

Wei Wuxian stopped screaming but continued to cry, his hands grasping at Lan Zhan’s sleeping robes. 

“Shhh my love. I’m here. I’m here and I’m not leaving.” Lan Zhan repeated. “I’m always going to be with you.” 

Lan Zhan kept repeating those words like a song till Wei Wuxian calmed down. 

Wei Wuxian’s body was still shaking and tears were still falling from his eyes but his breathing was more regulated. 

“L-Lan Zhan…” Wei Wuxian hoarsely whined. 

“Mn. I’m here, my husband.” Lan Zhan answered as he pushed Wei Ying’s stray hairs away from his face. 

“Y-you left me. Y-you regret marrying me.” 

Lan Zhan felt his heart shatter. 

“Never Wei Ying. Wei Ying is the best thing that has happened to me. Wei Ying makes me happy, makes me feel valued. Wei Ying is my husband, my beautiful and smart husband. I’m here.” 

Wei Wuxian was too tired to comprehend the amazing words that just left Lan Zhan’s lips. So like a small blind animal, Wei Wuxian snuggled closer into Lan Zhan’s strong arms, breathing in the wonderful sandalwood scent. 

Half an hour later, Wei Ying had fallen back to sleep against Lan Zhan. 

As careful as he could, Lan Zhan pulled away from his husband’s grip, walked swiftly into the bathroom to wet a washcloth, before returning to the bed and gently washing his husband's sweaty forehead. 

When he was done, Lan Zhan set the cloth on the bed side table then climbed back into his bed. 

Gently pulling Wei Wuxian into his body, kissing his forehead, and closing his eyes. 

“Never going to leave you my love. Love you always.” Was Lan Zhan’s last words before he fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few things!
> 
> 1\. OOC Lan Zhan (sorry) but come on! You really think Lan Zhan wouldn't have an emotional breaking point? 
> 
> 2\. I CAN NOT write smut to save my life! hhhhh! This author is hm... not exactly ACE but on that spectrum so I have no experience in the throws of passion so here's my shit version of it
> 
> 3\. I think wangxian would make amazing fathers to a beautiful baby girl and yes, this will be kinda mpreg bc plot called for it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!

The next morning, Wei Ying was embarrassed by the fact that his husband had to reassure him like that. 

“Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan said softly as he reached for his husband’s hand. 

“Do not be embarrassed. You are my husband, I would do it, again and again, to make sure you knew how much I loved you.” 

Wei Ying felt his cheeks warm up. 

“Aiya, Lan Zhan… my heart. Thank you for last night. I know you love me and I know you won’t leave. What would I do without you?” 

Lan Zhan gently kissed Wei Ying, it was a small kiss, barely even there. 

“Wei Ying would be strong as always.” 

After meeting for breakfast with SiZhui and Jingyi, the group was ready to head out. 

First they interviewed the village. 

Every person said that the people who were disappearing had one thing in common. 

They were all young women. 

“And no one has found a body?” Wei Wuxian asked as he twirled chenqing between his fingers. 

The woman who they were talking to had to be in her mid 40’s, a healer named Qiu Yan. She was short with stark black hair, pale skin, and a beautiful smile. 

“No young master Wei” Qiu Yan said with a solemn look. 

“No bodies.” 

_ How odd.  _ Wei Wuxian thought to himself. 

Usually, when ghosts took people, it was for revenge and more often than not, the revenge included killing their kidnapped victims. 

“Thank you Qiu-yisheng.” Wei Wuxian said with a bow. 

“No need to thank me, young master. Please be safe. Those woods have a lot of misleading paths.” 

Wei Wuxian smiled at the woman before walking off to where Lan Zhan, Lan SiZhui, and Lan Jingyi were waiting at the opening of the forest. 

“I don’t get it!” Jingyi whined as the group made their way into the woods. 

“If the ghost kidnaps it’s victims, all young women, but doesn’t kill them then… what does it want? It hasn’t contacted the village either…” 

Wei Wuxian hummed, finding himself stumped as well. 

By dusk, the group still hadn’t found anything and were about to call it a night before a loud shrill came from the west. 

The Lan’s quickly unsheathed their swords while Wei Wuxian gripped chenqing tighter. 

The screaming kept getting louder but nothing about the screaming could be made into words. 

All Wei Wuxian knew was that scream sounded like an animal backed into a corner. It was miserable and terrifying to listen to. 

Just then, a gust of wind kicked up dirt around them, the screaming got closer and the dust began to spin in a tornado like fashion. 

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying shouted into the dust, immediately having some dirt land in his mouth. 

The screaming ceased and a voice began to speak. 

**“Y-you did this to me! The Lan sect, so high and mighty! Y-you did this to me!! Fuck you! Fuck you!”**

Wei Wuxian heard the sound of Jingyi and SiZhui grunting as they tried to fight off the spirit but were unable to due to a clear shot not being presented. 

Lan Zhan tried to reach for his wangji zither but the spirit immediately knocked it off his back. 

Wei Wuxian felt panic rise up in his throat. 

His family was being attacked and he was just standing there.

_ Stupid _

Stupid

STUPID!!!!!! 

With shaky hands, Wei Wuxian brought chenqing to his lips and began to play. 

Demanding this spirit leaves them alone. Leave Lan Zhan, SiZhui, and Jingyi, alone but the spirit fought back. 

Fear, anger, pain, mourning… Wei Ying felt it all from this spirit. 

Wei Wuxian was becoming desperate now, his fingers danced across the flute in a more urgent fashion. 

Then suddenly, it stopped. The dirt settled to the ground and Wei Wuxian could see his family a few hundred feet away from him.

Jingyi was clinging to SiZhui who still had his sword drawn and Lan Zhan was frantically looking for Wei Ying. 

“Lan Zhan!!” Wei Ying shouted and waved his flute in the air. 

Wei Ying saw Lan Zhan visibly relax when they locked eyes. 

When Lan Zhan was within arm's length of Wei Ying, he immediately pulled the smaller man in a tight embrace. 

“I-it’s okay Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying said softly as he felt his husband shake slightly. “I’m here.” 

When the two pulled away from their hug, Lan Zhan gently kissed Wei Ying’s forehead, sighing in content at seeing him safe. 

“Senior Wei,” Lan SiZhui said quietly, “what was that about?”

Wei Wuxian turned to look at his son and Jingyi, finding them both to be slightly pale.

He pulled both boys into a tight hug. 

“I’m not sure but we can rule out the spirit is definitely a woman and has a vendetta against your sect.” 

Wei Wuxian gently patted the boy’s head before turning back to Lan Zhan. 

“Besides Su She, was there anyone else who could’ve committed a wrongdoing that would cause a spirit to solely go after other members of the sect?” 

Lan Zhan shook his head.

Wei Wuxian was really confused. 

A spirit, angry at the Lan sect, willing to go as far as to attack them… but why?

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying began softly, “we should send a messenger butterfly to Zewu-Jun. This spirit, maybe Zewu-Jun might recognize the voice.” 

Lan Zhan nodded and gently took Wei Ying’s hand in his, giving him a gentle squeeze. 

When the family got back to the inn, it was already past 9 pm and everyone else was either asleep or preparing for slumber. 

Thankfully, the staff was kind enough to leave a small dinner for the five in Lan Zhan’s and Wei Wuxian’s room. 

“W-Wei-qianbei” Lan SiZhui quietly murmured as he set down his bowl and chopsticks.

Wei Wuxian let out a  _ hmm  _ as he stuffed his mouth full of the locals grilled fish and spicy vegetables. 

“I-I think if we are to ask Zewu-Jun to join us, Sect leader Jin and Sect Leader Jiang should join as well.” 

Lan Zhan’s eyes flickered up to meet his son’s. A question of  _ why?  _

It was no secret Lan Zhan did not get along with Sect leader Jiang. 

The past treatment of Wei Wuxian by his shidi always made Lan Zhan see red. 

Lan SiZhui shifted on his pillow. 

“If this spirit attacks Lan sect members, it would be best if Sect leader Lan had back up a-and we haven’t seen Sect leader Jin in a few months.”

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

Leave it up to his son to want to protect someone else while also being able to enjoy some fun for himself. 

Lan Zhan looked to his husband with worry etched on his face. 

Noticing his husband’s worry, Wei Ying couldn’t help how his heart exploded with warmth and love. 

_ How lucky am I, huh? _

“Aiya, Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying said with a small exhale, “let the children see their friend. They are young and deserve to socialize as much as possible. Come on Lan Zhan, remember when we were young? We always talked to kids our age!” 

“Wei Ying did. Wei Ying talked to many peers.” Lan Zhan said with a small smile.

“But Lan Zhan was near me! So, Lan Zhan was also socializing! Everyone was just put off by your beautiful face!” Wei Ying argued back as he scooted over to plop himself on Lan Zhan’s lap. 

Lan Jingyi, who usually was used to his two seniors' shameless nature abruptly stood up, his empty tray in hand. 

“I-I’ll write to sect leader Jin. Come on Sizhui, I need your help uh… stretching! Yeah!” 

And with that, Jingyi and SiZhui walked out of the couple's room. 

Lan Zhan gently nuzzled against Wei Ying’s cheek which caused his beautiful husband to giggle softly. 

After a few minutes of trouble-free bliss which of course involved soft kisses and cuddles, Lan Zhan reluctantly pulled away to look Wei Ying in the eyes.

“I do not agree with Sect leader Jiang being near you.” 

Ever since their marriage, Lan Zhan has been more forthcoming with his emotions which has been amazingly funny and shocking at the same time. 

Wei Ying gently sighed. 

“I know but.. mhm… your gege, we need his help but we can not risk losing him. I for sure know you do not want to take his place as sect leader.” 

Lan Zhan couldn’t help the slight grimace that passed his usually blank facial expression. 

What Wei Ying said was very true though. Lan Zhan loved his sect and his people, but he never wants to be a sect leader. 

His cultivation style requires that he is near the people, near the danger, fighting, hence his title Hanguag-Jun. 

Not to say that Lan XiChen isn’t a great front-line cultivator, as he very much is but he has what Lan Zhan lacks. 

The ability to communicate and work with others in a diplomatic way. 

“It’ll be okay Lan Zhan. My relationship with my adorable little didi is rocky but at least he isn’t trying to kill me every time he lays eyes on me!” 

Although he said that with a cheerful tone as Wei Wuxian jumped up from his husband's lap to write a quick message to his brother, they both knew how much it hurt Wei Ying not to have his younger brother’s full forgiveness. 

Wei Wuxian made his note quick. 

_ What up didi? Listen, we got a slight issue. Sect leader Lan has sent Lan Zhan and I out to investigate a little spirit haunting but it turns out this ghost has a huge vendetta against Lan sect members. Whack right??  _

_ We have asked Lan XiChen to come and hopefully identify the voice of the deceased BUT, as I said, a huge vendetta against the Lan’s so  _

_ You, didi, will be his protector.  _

_ Thanks, Didi, love ya! _

_ Your best bro, _

_ Wei Wuxian.  _

_ P.s. _

_ We invited Jin Ling  _

  
  


With a smirk, Wei Wuxian folded the note up so it was now a beautiful white crane and filled it with his spiritual power. 

Pushing open the window, Wei Wuxian gently pets the little crane's head and sent it on its way. 

Tonight was quiet.

The sky was so clear that Wei Ying could see, what felt like, all the stars in their world. It was stunning and Wei Ying could literally stand there all night but… something a lot more beautiful was waiting for him back inside. 

With a gentle exhale, Wei Wuxian walked back inside, locked up the windows, and proceeded to find his lovely husband. 

Said husband was already in bed, wearing only his inner robes with a book in hand. 

Wei Wuxian decided that although his husband looked amazing in a domestic setting, relaxed, and just simply Lan Zhan, not Hanguang-Jun, he would look even better with Wei Ying’s naked self sitting on his lap. 

With a devilish smirk, Wei Wuxian began to shed his robes, letting them fall to the wooden floor. 

With the sound of a small  _ thud _ , Lan Zhan’s head turned to his husband who was sauntering over to him, hips swaying in such an alluring way that Lan Zhan’s throat literally went dry. 

No matter how many years they have been married, Wei Ying is always able to elicit such an amazing response from Lan Zhan. 

When Wei Ying himself was only in his black inner robes, he gently took the book from Lan Zhan’s hands, tossed it to the ground somewhere, then straddled his husband’s hips so both of their growing erections were rubbing against each other. 

While this feeling caused Wei Wuxian to moan softly as his body relaxed, it made Lan Zhan’s eyes light up with a fire that he really only showed to Wei Ying and his strong hands to tightly grip Wei Ying’s slim hips. 

Wei Ying leaned forward slightly to whisper into his husband’s reddening ear. 

“Lan-er gege looks so beautiful with nothing but his inner robes. Is it all for me, my dear husband?” 

Lan Zhan’s grip on his waist tightened even more. 

“How will you take me tonight Hanguang-Jun?” Wei Ying asked in a sultry voice, slightly rolling his hips forward. 

“On my back?” 

A nip to Lan Zhan’s ear lobe.

“On all fours with my ass in the air for you?” 

A kiss to the cheek. 

“On the floor like animals?” 

A slow and long lick down the column of his beautifully pale neck. 

Lan Zhan subconsciously tilted his head back to allow more access. 

“Like this.” Lan Zhan groaned as Wei Ying continued to lick and nip at his neck. 

“On top, I-I want to see you.” 

Wei Ying felt his heart soar. 

His husband, the husband he never deserved, only has eyes for him. 

Wei Ying gave one last nip before he pulled away, eager to see his husband’s bare body. 

But just as his hand reached out to untie the silky white robes, his hand was smacked away. 

“Only Wei Ying.” 

Lan Zhan said with a small pout. 

_ Only Wei Ying?  _

_ Only Wei Ying? _

_ What does he mean…. oh…. oh…. ohhhhhh!  _

With a smirk, Wei Ying climbed off his husband’s lap and immediately began to untie the loose knot that held his robes together. 

“As you wish Hanguang-Jun.” 

Lan Zhan probably expected Wei Ying to be quick about the simple request but being the little troll he was, Wei Ying decided to tease his husband. 

Only a little. 

It was only fair. 

If Wei Ying didn’t get to see his husband naked then neither did he… at least, not yet. 

Swaying his hips, Wei Ying slowly untied the knot, letting the black robes to slowly fall, revealing his pale shoulders. 

Wei Ying revealed in the way Lan Zhan’s Adam’s Apple bobbed, his fists tightly clenching the bedsheets.

_ Just a little longer my love, then you can have your way with me.  _

Wei Ying brought one leg up onto the bed, slowly pulling back the black cloth up to his thigh, allowing his husband to take a look at his pale leg before slowly, painfully, reaching down to take off his sock. 

Wei Ying sighed softly and gently dragged his right hand up his leg, squeezing the soft flesh here and there. 

From the corner of his eye, Wei Ying watched as his husband’s eyes widened at the teasing display. 

Lan Zhan has admitted that one of the best physical features Wei Ying has are his thighs. 

“Squishy and soft” he had murmured into Wei Ying’s hairline. “Alive and warm.” 

With a smirk, Wei Ying repeated the action on the other leg, this time letting out a soft moan as he gently squeezed one of love bites Lan Zhan left the last time. 

Wei Ying actually felt the slight jolt Lan Zhan made when he released that sultry moan. 

“Almost done er-gege, let me just get some wa-hey!” 

Wei Ying was going to grab some water, knowing full well that tonight he would need it but before he could even reach his cup, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, then he was being yanked back towards the bed. 

Wei Ying landed right back on Lan Zhan’s lap, only this time, his husband’s beautiful cock was not covered up, it was out, hard and leaking. 

Before Wei Ying could even adjust himself over the beautiful weapon, Lan Zhan lifted Wei Ying up slightly, reached down, aligned his cock to Wei Ying’s hole then growled one command into Wei Ying’s ear. 

“Sit down.” 

Wei Ying felt the familiar pooling of heat in his stomach as he shivered. 

Gripping Lan Zhan’s robes tightly, Wei Ying slowly began to lower himself down.

Most nights, the couple spent a good amount of time preparing so the act of penetration would be comfortable for Wei Ying because Lan Zhan is just that good but tonight, Wei Ying had really pushed Lan Zhan over the edge. 

Lan Zhan huffed in annoyance, his teasing spouse was taking too long so with an iron grip on his thighs, Lan Zhan thrust his hips up and buried himself to the hilt into that beautiful warmth. 

“A-Ah!” Wei Ying screamed, his head tilting back. 

It burned but oh it burned in such a good way.

It felt so fucking amazing to be filled so fully. 

Wei Ying felt full. Body and soul. 

“L-Lan Zhan” Wei Ying said shakily but Lan Zhan was already pulling out, to the tip, then thrusting back in, hard. 

Wei Ying couldn’t do anything but submit to his husband’s fast and unrelenting pace. 

Sometime during Wei Ying’s bliss, Lan Zhan had fully yanked off his black robes, leaving him completely naked for his husband. 

With each thrust, it was like Wei Ying was only getting fuller and fuller, his greedy hole taking more of his husband’s amazing cock. 

“L-Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying screamed as Lan Zhan pounded against his prostate. 

_ G-gods! It’s so big!  _ Wei Ying thought to himself as drool began to dribble down his chin. 

_ I-I swear it is in my stomach! _

Unable to keep his head up, Wei Ying dropped his head so that his forehead was resting against his husband’s shoulder. 

Lan Zhan’s hands, once resting on Wei Ying’s thighs slowly snaked around to wrap around his back, pulling him in closer, still thrusting and now hitting Wei Ying’s prostate. 

“F-fuck husband!”, Wei Ying panted as he clenched his ass, “I-I’m so close husband, I-I want to cum, can I cum please?” 

Lan Zhan grunted, his pace showing no signs of slowing down. 

It wasn’t unnatural for Wei Ying to finish before his husband. 

Lan Zhan, the animal he was could go for hours, cumming each round but Wei Ying, as fragile as he is, cums so quickly. 

“Mhm Lan Zhan~” Wei Ying moaned into his ear, “a-are you thrusting so hard into my tight hole in hopes of creating a little Lan?” 

Wei Ying heard Lan Zhan suck in a breath. 

_ Hm… of course~ _

Lan Zhan and Wei Ying have talked about adopting a child together sometime soon.

A daughter. A little girl. 

Someone they could raise together. 

Although both Lan Zhan and Wei Ying did not have the most stellar parental figures, the couple were confident they would not repeat the mistakes of those who raised them. 

Wei Ying would not compare SiZhui and their daughter like Madame Yu and he would never view one as better or more valuable like Uncle Jiang. 

Lan Zhan promised he would never seclude himself from his children, he would never enforce the Lan rules to the point of total isolation like that had been done to him and his brother. 

And both, promised to provide their beautiful daughter a childhood they never had. One filled with laughter and joy. No war, no worrying about where food would be next and no wondering if she would survive till the next sunrise. 

Although both men knew conception was unrealistic, they still enjoyed teasing the idea of creating life together. 

A child with Lan Zhan’s beautiful golden eyes and Wei Ying’s stunning smile. 

“Fuck!” Wei Ying screamed as the beginning of his climax began to build. 

“Yes er-gege, fuck me, fill me with your seed. I want to be round with your child.” 

Lan Zhan couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips. 

Wei Ying began to suck on Lan Zhan’s neck but just as Wei Ying was about to release, Lan Zhan stopped and Wei Ying started to cry. 

Lan Zhan was sweaty and panting heavily, but that didn’t stop him from laughing softly.

“Y-you are so rude er-gege!” Wei Ying wailed as hot tears streamed down his red cheeks. 

He was so close!

“Mhm.” Lan Zhan agreed, gently pulling Wei Ying’s hair over his right shoulder so he could scatter small butterfly kisses on his left. 

“Wei Ying was being a tease earlier. Not kind.” 

Wei Ying wanted to wail again,  _ how was that fair?!?  _

That was foreplay! 

What Lan Zhan had done was completely stop Wei Ying from cumming! 

As if sensing Wei Ying’s frustration, Lan Zhan gave a little thrust and Wei Ying immediately moaned. 

“If Wei Ying wants to finish,” Lan Zhan whispered against Wei Ying’s temple. 

“He must finish himself, untouched.” 

_ Oh my god Lan Zhan. Who taught you to be this mean huh?!  _

Wei Ying whined. He was so content being used but the need to cum was so strong so with a loud sigh, Wei Ying slowly pulled himself up. 

When passionate gold eyes met glossy silver ones, Lan Zhan gently smiled before kissing away his lover's tears. 

“L-Lan Zhan is a big meanie.” Wei Ying sniffled as he shakily raised himself up.

Lan Zhan gently placed his hands on Wei Ying’s hips to help guide him. 

“Mhm. Very mean.” 

There was something interesting about giving control over to your partner. 

When Lan Zhan was in control, all Wei Ying wanted to do was submit and let his husband pound into his body. 

When Wei Ying had control, when he was able to watch his husband’s face change with every press down, something about having that power sparked something inside Wei Ying’s core. 

Wiping the last of his tears, Wei Ying mentally decided he would make this the best orgasm for both him and Lan Zhan. 

Placing his hands on Lan Zhan’s shoulders, Wei Ying began to ride his cock. 

Lan Zhan hissed and tightend his grasp around Wei Ying, grunting or moaning everytime Wei Ying went down on him. 

Watching as Wei Ying rode his cock, face flushed, hair messy, and pleasuring himself at his own pace was one of hottest things Lan Zhan has ever seen. How could he not moan? Vocally signaling that he too was enjoying this. 

Wei Ying was losing himself in the pleasure once again, feeling his climax fast approaching he began to babble complete nonsense to Lan Zhan. 

“Fuck Lan Zhan! H-how does it feel to have your cock buried deep inside a servant? Does it feel scandalous? The esteemed Hanguang-Jun having dirty sex with someone below him?” 

Wei Ying closed his eyes tightly and threw his head back as the pleasure almost became overwhelming. 

“H-how does it feel to have a murder fuck themselves on your cock? Do you feel defiled? God fuck!!!” 

Wei Ying gave one more press down and came hard. His ass now completely flushed against Lan Zhan’s strong thighs as strings of white liquid shot onto his husband’s silky robes. 

Eyes still closed, Wei Ying leaned his forehead against the burn over Lan Zhan’s heart, gasping and shuttering as he was coming down from his orgasm. 

Due to the fact that Lan Zhan's still hard cock was buried in his ass, Wei Ying couldn’t help the twitching as his breathing became more and more steady. 

_ Wait… Lan Zhan’s cock is still hard? _

Normally when Wei Ying came, Lan Zhan was not far behind as simply watching the sight of his lover cum was enough to set the stoic man off but… 

Slowly and a little incoherently, Wei Ying lifted his head, expecting to see his husband’s passionate eyes but what he saw instead snapped him out of whatever daze he was in, causing him to sit up as straight as a board. 

Lan Zhan was crying… full-on crying.... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Okay, a few TW 
> 
> ⚠️ mention of attempted suicide 
> 
> ⚠️ mention of rape 
> 
> This chapter and the next one will be the only two that talk about it, after that, no more! I promise! So sorry!

Wei Ying began to panic and immediately tried to scramble off his husband but Lan Zhan shook his head. 

“P-please no… d-don’t go.” His voice was so small, so weak, so vulnerable. 

Wei Ying wanted to shrink away but he couldn’t leave his husband. 

_W-what happened? Lan Zhan never cries! That’s my job!_

“Shhh my love.” Wei Ying whispered softly, gently pulling Lan Zhan close to his chest. 

“My love, my beautiful husband, why are you crying? I-I’m sorry for hurting you.” Wei Ying said sadly. 

He always hurts Lan Zhan. 

But this apology only increased the amount of tears that fell onto those snowy cheeks. 

“No no, shhhh, my love, my bunny, shhh. It’s okay, no more crying.” Wei Ying cooed softly into Lan Zhan’s ear as he gently pushed his husband’s hair behind his ear, noticing that his signature Gusu Lan ribbon was still tied around his forehead. 

“N-no” Lan Zhan shakily.

“No what my dear?” 

“W-Wei Ying always does this. Wei Ying always says this. W-Wei Ying has never hurt me.” Lan Zhan whimpers. 

Wei Ying mentally smacked himself. 

_Of course. Lan Zhan hates when I talk badly about myself._

“I know my love. I kno-“

“NO!!!” Lan Zhan screamed and yanked away from Wei Ying which caused the smaller man to flinch. 

“Y-you always talk bad!! A-always saying you do not deserve to live, do not deserve to be happy, do not deserve people’s forgiveness.” Lan Zhan’s eyes bore right into Wei Ying’s. 

“I-I can understand those feelings, I can understand why you have those Wei Ying b-but” His hands clenched at his sides

“What I do not understand, what I can not be okay with is you spouting that you do not deserve to be alive! That you do not deserve to have me! That you do not deserve our son! SiZhui knows Wei Ying! He knows how you feel and you know what? It crushed him! My son, your son, our son! He is ours Wei Ying! Why can’t you see that?! H-he was the last thing I had of you while you were gone!” 

Wei Ying wanted to intervene. 

_O-of course I do not deserve to live Lan Zhan!_

_He wanted to scream._

_I have killed so many people! I killed my shijie! My aunt and uncle! I unintentionally killed Mo XuanYu! I walked down the demonic path!!_

_I deserved to die!_

_A-Yuan, Lan SiZhui, did not have a childhood. He was stuck with me, the Yiling Laozu, in the most desolate place on Earth where people could never eat enough to fill their stomachs, never sleep on comfortable mattresses, never re-enter society because of him!_

_And you.. my Lan Zhan._

_33 whip lashes, 3 years of seclusion, and 13 years of inquiry with no answer._

Wei Ying wanted to say all these things and more but Lan Zhan wasn’t finished. 

“I-I tried to kill myself Wei Ying.” 

Wei Ying’s felt like the world stopped spinning. 

“I-I could not live without you. Y-you were my everything even if I wasn’t yours.” 

Wei Ying felt tears begin to form in his eyes, shakily he asked, “what stopped you?”

Lan Zhan’s gaze softened as he gently cupped Wei Ying’s face. 

“You, Wei Ying, Wei Wuxian, my husband. You stopped me. I heard your voice yelling at me, scolding me that I was abandoning our son.” 

Tears escaped Wei Ying’s eyes in such an ugly way. Big fat crocodile tears streamed down his cheeks and he leaned forward to press his lips against his husband’s. 

Their kiss was soft, no trace of sexual passion, just pure love. 

They needed this.

Lan Zhan needed this.

Holding in his frustration, his anger, his sadness, his helplessness, had finally broken and nowWei Ying knew his words were having an effect on his wonderful husband. 

When Wei Ying pulled away, he gently pressed his forehead against Lan Zhan’s. 

“I-I’m so sorry Lan Zhan.” A sniffle 

“I-I…” he was at a loss of words for once. 

With a kiss to the nose, Lan Zhan began to gently wipe away Wei Ying’s tears. 

“Shh, do not speak, there is no need for ‘sorry’ and ‘thank you’ between us, remember?” 

Wei Ying wanted to laugh and tell his husband that his memory was awful so of course he forgot but, that would be a lie. He remembered but he always felt sorry and he always felt thankful to Lan Zhan. 

“W-when I first returned to this world, I was happy.” Wei Ying admitted, slumping into Lan Zhan’s hold. 

“I wanted to travel, drink wine, cause chaos.” Wei Ying giggled softly, the memory of him riding on little apple through the Mo village, snatching a wine jar from the hand of a spectator flashed through his mind. 

“I wanted to live in a way that I never got to before but then, I met our wonderful little ducklings and I was right back to where I was. A cultivator, solving the problems of other people. Although I love cultivating, sometimes…” a sigh and a nuzzle

“Sometimes I wish we could retire to the countryside. No responsibility, no training, no waking up at 5 am, no anything. Just you, me, our daughter-“ 

Lan Zhan’s arms tightened around Wei Ying as he dropped a quick kiss to his head.

“I want that so much Lan Zhan. I just want to live. I want a life, I want to be a family. I do not want to be the Yiling Laozu and Hanguang-Jun. I just want to be Wei Ying and Lan Zhan. Former classmates, frenemies, and now husbands who are so deeply in love, it makes everyone else jealous.” 

Wei Ying felt a warm puff of air on his scalp as Lan Zhan quietly laughed in amusement. 

“Frenemies?” 

Wei Ying nodded and pressed a small kiss to Lan Zhan’s heart. 

“Jingyi taught me that word, apparently it’s all the rage with young kids. It means… mhm… friends who are also enemies.” 

Lan Zhan wanted to argue that they were never enemies but that was his reality. To Wei Ying, they were very much so and that was a failing on his part. 

“We can do that.” Lan Zhan whispered

“Do what er-gege?” Wei Ying whispered back as he gently lifted his head.

“Retire. Live out Wei Ying’s dream.” 

Wei Ying blinked owlishly at his husband. 

_What?_

“Lan Zhan, my wonderful Lan Zhan. I was simply telling my domestic daydream. Retiring is not possible, your skill set is too valuable, people depend on the mighty Hanguang-Jun. Your brother would need your help still. People need you.” 

Lan Zhan just shook his head. 

“SiZhui is improving everyday, his skills are on par with me and brother, he can take over in my place and Jingyi, he’s a smart boy. He can help brother with the political side of running the sect. We would not disappear forever, just enough to where we can be together, raise a family, be normal. I want that too Wei Ying.” 

Something in Wei Ying’s chest lifted and suddenly, he felt so light and liberated. 

_ShiJie was right… talking about your issues really does help_

Wei Ying gently cupped Lan Zhan’s face with his hands and gently rubbed his fingers underneath those beautiful eyes. 

They were gonna do it. Wei Ying was finally going to be normal. 

“My Lan Zhan, my sweet Lan Zhan… how did I become so lucky? Mhm?” 

Lan Zhan turned his head and placed a kiss on the inside of Wei Ying’s wrist. 

“We are both lucky Wei Ying. I will never regret marrying you. I will never regret standing up against my Uncle, my sect, I will never regret believing in you. Wei Ying is good. Wei Ying has hurt and now, Wei Ying can be happy. Please my love… be happy with me?” 

_Oh my god… this is the most Lan Zhan has probably ever spoken! If these are the thoughts he has, this man could write poetry!_

“I am always happy when I am with you.” Wei Ying said with a smile as he gently leaned down to once again press a kiss against his husband’s lips. 

This time the kiss did turn passionate again and in the heat of the moment, both men forgot that Wei Ying was currently sitting on Lan Zhan’s cock so when it began to harden up again, Wei Ying moaned loudly against his lips. 

“Lan Zhan, you still have not finished. Think you can my love?” Wei Ying asked breathlessly. 

“Mn. Wei Ying is always sexy.” 

That made Wei Ying laugh and before he knew it, Lan Zhan was once again thrusting inside his body, only this time, it was slow, soft, and loving. 

This was love making. Not fucking. 

With a small moan, Wei Ying’s hands reached behind his husband’s head to untie the knot of the damned forehead ribbon. 

When he finally got it loose, he whispered, “let go my love. No more restraints.” 

“W-Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan groaned as he eagerly began to chase his own climax. 

“Mhm~” Wei Ying moaned softly.

“L-Lan Zhan is good, so so good to me. T-this Wei Ying is sorry for hurting you, intentionally or not.” 

Lan Zhan’s forehead dropped so it was resting on Wei Ying’s chest. 

“This Wei Ying is thankful to you Lan Zhan. For loving him when he was hurt, for loving him when he was gone, and loving him everyday. T-thank yo- oh fuck yeah my love, right there.” 

Lan Zhan’s hips were frantic now. 

Jack hammering up into Wei Ying’s tight heat.

“Thank you Lan Zhan for raising our son. Thank you for everything… let go my love. Cum for me.” 

And just like always, Lan Zhan listened to Wei Ying and came buried deep inside him. 

—————-

The morning was lively and slightly chaotic . 

It began with Lan Zhan shaking Wei Ying out of his peaceful slumber claiming that both Lan XiChen and Jiang Cheng what arrived. 

With help from his wonderful husband, Wei Ying was able to get dressed fairly quickly and run downstairs to see Jiang Cheng pouring tea for Lan XiChen and Jin Ling arguing with Lan Jingyi about who gets the last strip of bacon. 

When Jiang Cheng realized that Wei Wuxian was up, his purple eyes flared slightly. 

“I got called here to babysit?!” He roared which only caused Wei Ying to cackle. 

“No didi! You were called here to Sect leader-sit! Oh my god! Lan Zhan! Save me!” 

The next 5 minutes were spent with Jiang Cheng chasing Wei Wuxian outside, _zidian_ crackling. 

When the gang finally winded down, they were able to discuss what they found yesterday. 

“And this woman’s spirit said nothing else?” Lan XiChen asked, confused as he looked to his brother. 

Wangji shook his head. 

“Nothing.” 

The adults all looked at each other warily. 

Spirits who made their intentions clear were easy to handle but those who were not transparent were possibly extremely unpredictable. 

While the teens continued to eat and talk, the adults began to plan how they would handle this pesky spirit. 

“Well…” Lan XiChen said as he finished his cup of oolong tea. 

“Let us take a look. Maybe this spirit will be willing to talk if sect leaders are present.” 

And so, that is how they all found themselves deep in the forest once more. 

“Where did the attack happen again Wei-gong… Wei Ying?” Lan XiChen asked, correcting himself. 

Jiang Cheng side eyed his adopted brother but Wei Ying paid no mind, only smiling at his brother-in-law. 

“About 5 or so more feet ahead of us Xichen-gege!”

Jin Ling, who had been walking behind both his uncles turned to his friends. 

“Is it me or does Wei Wuxian look a lot happier?” 

Both Lan’s turned to see their senior gently placing white flowers into Hanguang-Jun’s hair and admittedly, although they have seen this action before, it looked less tense and heavy. 

Lan SiZhui smiled hopefully. 

“Yes, yes he does.”

When the group reached the spot of the attack, Wangji and SiZhui pulled out their zithers and began to play _Rest_ as agreed in this morning’s meeting. 

While the two Lan’s played rest, the rest of the group would quickly set up two arrays. 

One to lure and trap the spirit.

The second to protect Lan Zhan and Lan SiZhui as they were essentially live bait. 

Once everything was set into place, all they had left to do was wait and boy… did they wait. 

Jin Ling groaned in annoyance which earned him a sharp look from Jiang Cheng.

Lan Jingyi began to balance the hilt of his sword on his palm. 

Wei Ying began to draw in the dirt with _chenqing._

Lan XiChen was looking around. 

Lan SiZhui and Lan Zhan literally break out into a sweat. 

Skilled as they were, playing for hours on end was not easy and their fingertips were beginning to show. 

It was Jiang Cheng who finally called off this game of chicken. 

“Ugh fuck, stop playing you two. Wei Wuxian, get your ass up, Jin Ling come here, Lan Jingyi, stop balancing your sword, and Sect leader Lan, you can stop looking so frantic.” 

Wei Wuxian walked over to Lan Zhan who was talking to SiZhui. 

“Let me see your hands A-Yuan,” Wei Ying interrupted. 

With a bashful smile, SiZhui stuck his hands out to Wei Wuxian, palms up. 

“Tsk tsk A-Yuan. Look at your fingertips! One more minute and they would have begun to bleed!” 

Wei Ying, with mock anger turned to Lan Zhan.

“My dear husband, why didn’t you teach our cute son to wrap his fingertips huh?”

Lan SiZhui’s cheeks heated up with embarrassment at the loud exclamation of being called Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji’s son. 

“Have taught. SiZhui insisted on not.” 

“That’s right Wei-qianbei. My fingertips need to develop calluses in order to play for a long period of time.” 

“Yes my sweet radish, I know but still! Your hands are so young! Protect them! Besides,” with a smirk, Wei Wuxian patted his son’s shoulder. 

“You’ll need them when you find a nice partner.” 

Everyone around them choked on air. 

While Lan Xichen, Lan Zhan, and Lan SiZhui choked out of embarrassment at such a shameful implication, the others choked in anger.

“WEI WUXIAN!!!!” Jiang Cheng roared

Wei Wuxian felt his knees give out as laughter racked through his whole body. 

“This is not funny you idiot!! You should not be teaching your kid that shit!” 

Wei Wuxian wiped away his imaginary tears. 

“Why not A-Cheng? No one taught us and we were so awkward, well, I was. Have you ever slept with a maiden Cheng Cheng?” 

Jiang Cheng was fuming and immediately whipped out _zidian_ while Jin Ling was yelling how shameless this topic was and how he didn’t wish to hear about his uncle’s bedroom life. 

Just when everything seemed like it was a bust, the wind began to pick up and the animalistic screaming began. 

Almost immediately, everyone was on the defense. 

Lan Zhan and Lan SiZhui jumped back into the protective circle and frantically began to play. 

Lan Jingyi stood next to his friend, sword drawn. 

Jin Ling next to him, an arrow already knocked and pulled back. 

Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian looked at each other then nodded, like they always did before entering a hunt. Only this time, Jiang Cheng wielded his mother’s ring and Wei Wuxian, _chenqing_. 

Dust and debris encircled them, the pained screaming seeming to grow louder and louder before a loud voice boomed. 

**“Qingheng-Jun!! I told you if you ever came back, I would rip your throat out! You bastard!!!”**

Lan XiChen sent a worried glance at his brother who was already looking at him with a raised brow. 

_How did this spirit know the late Lan sect leader?_

Lan XiChen began to speak. 

“My apologies, you are mistaken, Qingheng-Jun is not here. He died many years ago.” 

The wind seemed to slow down a little but the aggressiveness still remained. 

**“The bastard died?”**

The spirit laughed loudly, seeming to have a celebration before abruptly cutting off. 

**“Then why do I sense his presence?! Do not lie to me!!!”**

Wei Wuxian gulped and glanced at his husband who was still playing with their son. 

Lan XiChen once again spoke with only the calmness a sect leader (well.. a good one) could have. 

“My name is Lan XiChen, I am the current sect leader of Gusu Lan and my brother, Lan Wangji, and I are Qinheng-Jun sons.” 

What happened next was in the blink of an eye. 

The talismans that were the only things protecting SiZhui and Wangji from the spirit were ripped away and the two were knocked backwards. Their zithers picked up in a small tornado and unceremoniously slammed up against a line of trees, breaking upon impact. 

Lan Jingyi and Jin Ling began to attack but since there was no physical body, they were swinging and shooting at thin air. 

Wei Wuxian screamed as he watched as his husband and son were tossed back like they were nothing but when he saw Lan Zhan immediately pop up and wobbled over to their son, part of his soul was put to rest so he began to play. 

Anger filled his heart.

_How dare you! How fucking dare you hurt my family!!!_

At this point, Jiang Cheng had jumped to Lan XiChen’s side and was doing his best to defend the other sect leader but once again, not having a physical body was proving to be difficult. 

Tucking _chenqing_ into robes, Wei Wuxian quickly pulled out 3 blank talismans, bit into his finger, and began to write a spell he had worked on in the burial mounds all those years ago. 

It would give the spirit to form a physical body, or semi-physical body depending on how much Qi they had. 

If there was enough, it was possible to reveal the identity of the deceased, if there was not enough, it would be vague and slightly cloudy but still a body. 

This spirit had so much Qi energy that is was able to form into so much detail that even the hair began to flow. 

When the body was finally materialized, Wei Wuxian once again brought _chenqing_ to his lips and began to play. 

_Kneel. Submit to me. You only answer to me_

When he began to notice the woman’s knees beginning to buckle, Wei Wuxian shouted at his brother. 

“Jiang Cheng! The binding ropes!” 

An old tool they found in the Yunmeng treasure vault. 

These ropes were made out of a material so old, there was no official record of when it was made but despite its age, it was stronger than anything the two brother’s have ever seen. 

Once the woman was wrapped in the ropes, Lan XiChen pulled out _Liebing_ and began to play. 

Minute by minute, the spirits' abilities were suppressed. 

“B-baba,” Wei Ying heard his son call for him and he immediately ran to him. 

His baby radish was bruised and was holding his right side. 

_Most likely broken_

Lan Zhan looked okay, a little bit of dirt here and there but still immaculate, as ever. 

“Shh radish, do not speak. Lan Zhan, set him down right here.” 

Lan SiZhui hissed as he was jostled around, both Wei Ying and Lan Zhan expressed their apologies. 

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying said softly as he began to pass their son spiritual energy. 

“Go to your brother. He needs you right now too. We’ll be okay.” 

Lan SiZhui nodded and offered Lan Zhan a small smile. 

“Go a-die, baba and I will be okay.” 

Lan Zhan looked reluctant but with one last push from Wei Ying, he nodded. 

Patting Lan SiZhui’s head and giving a quick kiss to Wei Ying’s cheek, he ran to his brother’s side.

When the spirit was finally still, Lan XiChen stopped playing. 

The spirit glared at the two Jades of Lan with pure hate. 

“How do you know our father?” Lan XiChen asked with a tentative smile. 

Leave it up to Xichen to try and be nice to the thing that just attacked everyone. 

The spirit- no, the woman, although angry, was still very beautiful. 

She looked to be late 20’s, black hair, olive skin, and dark brown eyes with specks of blue and green. 

“Fuck your father and fuck you too. I bet you two are just like him, rapist and murderers.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! 
> 
> ⚠️ Rape/ Murder 
> 
> ⚠️ blood? Sorta, idk I suck at writing that
> 
> 1) Okay so... in canon, the lan’s bro’s father was never introduced and here’s my head canon. 
> 
> Papa Lan was like WWX and LXC combined. lively and energetic but professional too. 
> 
> Okay so yeah, although he did not rpe, he was a witness and def a murder. 
> 
> I think LXC and LZ definitely had a screwed up father and I am only expanding on that. 
> 
> I am not going to name the spirit and you’ll see why in later chapters! 
> 
> 2) *dun dun dun* the plot thickens! Lan Zhan got hurt and Wei Wuxian is really going to have to cope. 
> 
> 3) Yes, this is mpreg... I hope y’all do not mind. 
> 
> 4) Also! I introduce Qiu Yan! Or Qiu-Yisheng! She is not based of Wen Qing actually but me! My name is Qiu Yan (秋燕）but I am not a doctor hhhhh! I hope you will come to like her soon!
> 
> Chinese in this chapter 
> 
> 医生：doctor 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Everyone gawked at the woman. 

The two jades of Lan?!? 

Murders?!?

Rapist?!?? 

What the fuck?!!!!!

One was literally the walking definition of RBF and the other was literally so kind, it was almost annoying. 

“I-I um…” Lan XiChen stammered. 

“How dare you!” Lan Jingyi shouted, his little face turning red with rage. 

“Our sect leader and Hanguang-Jun are nothing like that! You take that back!” 

The woman spit in the direction of Jingyi which caused Jin Ling to begin yelling too. 

“Baba” Sizhui said softly, “i think I’m okay, I can breathe a lot better now.” 

Wei Wuxian looked at his son dubiously but SiZhui just smiled. 

_ Ah the little monster. Smiling to get out of situations, who taught you that?  _

Cutting off the spiritual transfer connection, Wei Ying helped his son up carefully, still fussing over the boy. 

“Baba. That tickles!” Lan SiZhui said trying to get Wei Ying to stop but Wei Ying couldn’t stop, his son… he has been emotionally absent from his son and he feels awful. 

Pulling the older boy into a hug, Wei Wuxian closes his eyes. 

“‘My beautiful son. You are so brave.” 

With a gentle kiss to the forehead, Wei Wuxian smiles as his son, who of course returns the smile before the two begin to walk over to where the woman is now yelling at Jin Ling. 

“You are just as disgusting Child of Jin Guangshan! Your father is the same! The sect leaders are all the same!!” 

Jin Ling, like the young mistress he is crosses his arms over his chest and huffs. 

“You’re an idiot, that is my grandfather, not my father. My father was better than he was.” 

The spirit rolled her eyes then turned her focus back on Wangji and XiChen. 

“How did your father die? Please, explain it in detail, don’t miss anything or I’ll hang your bodies from these very trees!” 

Wei Wuxian felt his anger begin to boil. 

_ How fucking dare she _ . 

Not only was this spirit extremely angry but she was also extremely violent. Not a good combo. 

Lan XiChen pursed his lips, “we do not know. Our father secluded himself shortly after our births. We did not grow up with him in our life.” 

The woman blinked. 

Once

Twice

Then she threw her head back and laughed. 

“KARMA IS A BITCH! DO YOU HEAR THAT?!?? KARMA IS A FUCKING BITCH!!!” 

The woman continued her cackling before turning to Lan Wangji. 

“You look just like him but meaner. How many women have you raped huh? How many babies have you killed?” 

Wei Wuxian’s heart broke as he watched Lan Zhan’s face pale. 

_ How dare you speak to my husband in such a way!  _

“Listen here bitch. What’s your deal huh? Why do you hate the sect leader and my husband so much?” 

The spirit lazily turned to look Wei Wuxian up and down. 

“Huh… husband huh? Today is getting better and better. No wonder why your father secluded himself.” The spirit said with a menacing voice as she turned back to Lan Wangji. 

“Your father must have taken one look at you and been utterly disgusted knowing you’d be a cut sleeve.” 

Wei Wuxian had enough, with one note on  _ chenqing _ , the spirit began to choke as her literal life force was being sucked dry. 

“Wei Wuxian!” Jiang Cheng shouted grabbing the end of  _ chenqing _

“I get that you’re pissed, I am too but we need her to talk. Put the damn flute down!” 

Hesitantly, Wei Wuxian put the flute down and turned to his little ducks. 

“A-Yuan, Jin Ling, Jingyi, maybe you three should stand over there. You do not need to hear this.” 

All three boys shook their heads ‘no’. 

“With all due respect Wei-qianbei, we would like to stay.” 

And that was that. 

Jiang Cheng let  _ zidian _ crackle loudly. 

“You’ve had your fun, now, tell us why you have a grudge against the Lan family.” 

The woman looked at Jiang Cheng, then to  _ zidian,  _ then she gulped slightly. 

“Fine. When I was a young girl, mid 20’s give or take, my sister and I were out here picking flowers, minding our own damn business when a group of men in white robes wearing the cloud motif came through. I told my sister to run back home, which she did so with much hesitation.” 

The woman glared at Wangji and XiChen again. 

“One of your members raped me and got me pregnant. I had a baby girl… she was everything to me. Born in the beautiful autumn time. My life was perfectly fine but then… your father came by again, his sword drawn and a Stoney look on his face. He said to me, “you were a mistake made by one of my friends.” And that was the last thing I remember.” 

Everyone turned to look at Lan XiChen and Lan Wangji. 

They both looked sick to their stomachs. 

Their father, the esteemed Qingheng-Jun, was not only a murder but a witness to rape. 

“M-my baby, I could not protect her and she was too little to develop as a spirit so I am alone.” 

Wei Wuxian remembered something Qiu-Yisheng told him.

All the women that disappeared were young. 

“You were trying to see if your daughter survived, didn’t you? That’s why you kidnapped those girls.”

The spirit scoffed, “good job, what do you want? A cookie?” 

“No, wine, please!” 

Jin Ling wanted to smack his uncle. 

_ Not the time!!!  _ He shouted to himself. 

“Tch. Whatever.” 

“And your sister?” Lan XiChen asked. 

“What happened to your sister? We would like to make up for our father’s wrong doings.” 

The spirit glared at Lan XiChen. 

“You have the same nose as my sister… I have no idea where she is. After I had my daughter, I moved into that little village, my sister was still young, she probably moved. I-I… it’s been too long, I forgot her name.” 

The group deflated. 

Well, there goes that option to help the spirit make peace with their life. 

“How can we help you?” Lan Wangji asked as he bowed deeply. 

The woman was a little taken aback by the kindness of the son’s of her enemy but with a twitch of her upper lip, she turns in the direction of Wei Wuxian and Lan SiZhui. 

“I heard the youngling call you ‘a-die’, an eye for an eye.” 

Wei Wuxian immediately understood what she was implying and quickly wrappped an arm around SiZhui, pulling him behind his body. 

Jin Ling and Jingyi drew their weapons in an instant. 

“No fucking way!” Wei Wuxian shouted, looking frantically to his husband and brother-in-law. 

They too now had glares on their faces. 

“No. Absolutely not.” Lan Zhan said to the woman who was now laughing. 

“It is either him or you all die. Think, one life vs all of your lives.” 

Wei Wuxian was shaking with furry. Never in his life has he dealt with a spirit this malicious, this evil, this wronged. 

“Please, miss, there must be something else.” Lan XiChen ask trying to compromise. 

The spirit looked once more in the direction of Wei Wuxian. 

She blinked once, twice, thrice, then smirked. 

“Well, I guess a son does not equate to a daughter so I’ll tell you what. You can keep the son, he’s already almost an adult, not worth it, not the same level of pain. But the daughter, just like mine, ripped from my arms… well, at least I got to see mine before I died.” 

Everyone was now confused. 

They were all male. There was no female cultivator here. 

Sensing that her crowd was not understanding her very terrifying threat, the spirit scoffed and nodded her at Wei Wuxian. 

“That man is carrying a daughter. If you kill her, I’ll move on, I’ll leave, and I’ll give up the location of the girls I kidnapped.” 

… 

… 

… 

?!!???! 

“WHAT?!?????” Came a collective shout. 

“WEI WUXIAN IS A MAN!” Jin Ling shouted 

“YOU ARE BLUFFING!!” Lan Jingyi screamed 

“THIS IS FUCKING STUPID! THIS IS A DAMN GOOSE CHASE!” Jiang Cheng shouted,  _ zidian  _ crackling, just waiting to be used. 

“B-BUT MY BABA IS A MAN!” poor SiZhui, he was so confused. 

Wei Wuxian glanced at Lan XiChen whose eyes were currently as big as saucers then looked at his husband whose jaw had dropped to the forest floor. 

_ Man… that would explain why my chest has been tender.  _

While in the midist of their confusion, the woman began to use her long nails to saw at the rope. 

With a nervous laugh, Wei Wuxian said, “guys, relax. She’s obviously lying. Come on.” 

But the woman just shook her head, “you’re probably 7-8 weeks, plenty young for me to cut her right out of you, no problem.” 

Wei Wuxian didn’t even get the chance to answer before he felt himself being shoved backwards with an immense amount of spiritual energy. 

“WANGJI!” Lan XiChen screamed at the top of his lungs. 

Wei Ying’s ears were ringing, the only thing he heard was the sound of  _ zidian,  _ a loud screech, and the sound of pattering foot steps. 

“Baba!” Lan SiZhui yelled, kneeling next to Wei Wuxian. 

“Baba! Can you hear me! Baba?!” 

“Y-yeah, I can hear you radish.” 

Lan SiZhui sighed with relief but it was short lived as Jiang Cheng yelled, “Wei Wuxian! Get your ass over here! Your husband has been injured!!” 

_ W-what?  _

_ Lan Zhan? Injured? That is impossible  _

Wei Wuxian felt his blood run cold as he ran to where he once stood. 

And there, on the ground, laying in his own puddle of blood was Lan Zhan, a hole in his side. 

_ Just like Jin ZiXuan  _

Wei Wuxian thought to himself but immediately shook himself out. 

That was the past, this is the present. 

With a mournful cry, Wei Wuxian dropped to his knees and cradled his husband’s face. 

“L-Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Wake up! You have to stay awake!! Lan Zhan!!” 

But he wasn’t replying, he was so cold. 

“X-XiChen-ge!” Wei Wuxian cried loudly looking up to see his brother-in-law already passing his brother an immense amount of spiritual energy.

“W-Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan spoke so softly, his voice hoarse. 

“I’m here!” Wei Ying cried out, “I’m here my love! Please do not leave me” 

Lan Zhan looked at Wei Ying but his normally clear golden eyes were now glazed. 

Jiang Cheng turned to the Lan sect juniors who had tears and boogers running down their faces. 

“Hey! Snap out of it! Is there a doctor in that village?! Hey!” 

Jingyi was the first to snap his head up to focus on Sect leader Jiang. 

“Y-yes, there is. Her name is Qiu Yan.” 

“Good. Go inform her that she needs to prep for the worst. Explain that Hanguang-Jun has been severely wounded and has already lost a lot of blood. Hurry!!” 

With instructions mentally stored away, Jingyi jumped on his sword and flew back towards the village. 

“Jin ling, you come with me. I saw a barn on the way up here, we can use their best horse and cart. Come on!” 

That now left Lan XiChen who was still passing spiritual energy, Wei Ying who was trying to keep Lan Zhan awake, and Lan SiZhui who was ready to switch when Lan XiChen ran out of energy. 

“Lan Zhan, I need you to look at me, okay love? Look at my eyes. I know you like them.”

“Like every part of Wei Ying.” His adorable husband mumbled softly. 

Wei Ying couldn’t help but giggle , “I love every part of you. Especially your smile. It is stunning er-gege.” 

Wei Wuxian noticed that Lan Zhan’s eyes began to slip shut again which caused him to panic. 

“No no, my love, open your eyes, look at me. Hey! You did it, you gave me a baby Lan!” 

Wei Wuxian could hear Lan XiChen cough in embarrassment but he decided not to poke fun at it. 

Anything to keep Lan Zhan awake and not only did it keep him awake, it seemed to fill him with a little bit of energy. 

“A baby girl… Wei Ying is giving me another child. I am so proud of you.” 

“You silly silly man. I have not done anything yet. Our little one is still in my belly, we gotta wait a little longer Lan Zhan. Mk? Can you wait with me love? You know I’ll get bored!” 

A smile ghosted Lan Zhan’s lips. 

“If she is anything like Wei Ying, she will be early. Eager and full of life.” 

_ Damn straight  _

“She will be a handle full then er-gege. I’ll need all the help I can get, mk? So you have to stay with me.” 

Lan Zhan was just about to open his mouth to reply but he began to cough and wheeze horribly. 

“X-XiChen!” Wei Ying screamed as he scooted closer to his husband.

“What’s wrong?! Why is he doing that? Lan Zhan!” 

“Ying-didi, listen to me!” Lan XiChen shouted, never once faltering to supply energy to his brother. 

“Wangji’s lungs are filling up with blood and very fast, I need you to get him to sit up so he can cough it out. Wangji, can you hear me? Wei Ying is going to get you to sit up okay? It is going to hurt but we need you to cough okay? Please, for me?”

Lan Zhan did not provide a verbal response but Wei Ying could tell he was okay with what they were going to do. 

As gently as he could, Wei Wuxian slowly began to push his husband up so his head was now resting on his left shoulder. 

A painful howl ripped through Lan Zhan as blood began to gush out from his wound. 

Thankfully, Jiang Cheng and Jin Ling had come back with the horse and carriage, which was piled with hay and blankets. 

“Wei Wuxian, you and Sect leader Lan need to get him on here. Jingyi said that the Qiu-yisheng is all ready for us, we have to hurry!” 

“Sizhui” Lan Xichen said, turning to the pale and frantic boy. 

“I need you to apply constant pressure to the wound as well as supply spiritual energy.” 

  
“Yes sect leader!” 

Lan Zhan screamed one last time as his brother and husband lifted him up from the ground before losing consciousness.

Jiang Cheng grimaced. 

“Fuck we gotta go, come on.” 

The ride back to the village was bumpy as they were going downhill so anytime they hit a rock, Lan Zhan wound seemed to ooze even more blood. 

“We are almost there.” Jiang Cheng huffed out. 

Less than 10 minutes later, they were down the hill and back in the village. 

The cottage that Qiu Yan had was modest but very large. 

Jingyi was already standing outside, his eyes lighting up when he heard Jin Ling call his name. 

The little Lan stuck his head in the door and shouted, “Yisheng! They are here!” 

In a blink of an eye, a short woman with black hair tired back in a ponytail, wearing plain tan wool robes came running out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. What should I name the little miss? Should I make a part 2 of that story arch? 🤔 
> 
> 2\. If you enjoy cosplay, I do that too! My Instagram is: @xianxiancos


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit short today! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Quickly, bring him here,” Qiu-Yisheng said frantically, pointing at a bed already prepared in the corner of the main room. 

The doctor’s cottage was simple but very well prepared for any type of emergency. 

Each of her shelves was stocked to the brim with different types of powders, herbs, and liquids. 

Medicinal scrolls littered the wooden countertops. And laying next to them was a towel laid out with an array of sharp tools. 

“What happened?” Qiu-Yisheng asked as she grabbed a hand rag. 

Lan XiChen gently laid Lan Zhan’s head on the pillow. 

Lan Zhan was still unconscious but he was breaking out in a cold sweat and every few minutes he would begin to mumble incoherently. 

Wei Ying felt so helpless. 

Lan Zhan was the strong one

The one who kept Wei Ying steady and calm

If he die- no, Wei Ying can’t think like that. Not now, not ever 

“The spirit we were investigating lunged at Wei-gongzi and my brother was able to intervene but the spirit-“ Lan XiChen couldn’t finish. He could not begin to describe the horror of watching his baby brother being impaled by the vengeful spirit. 

“Okay thank you Sect leader.” Qiu-yisheng said softly as she moved to remove Lan Zhan’s robes. 

“W-wait” Wei Ying croaked. 

_ Was that necessary? _

“God damnit Wuxian!” Jiang Cheng shouted. “She’s a fucking doctor, she won’t defile your husband.” 

Wei Wuxian knew, he knew that but… oh Lan Zhan. 

“Do not worry Mr. Wei. A doctor's job is to save her patients as well as their family, I just want to do my job.”

Wei Ying only nodded before Qiu-yisheng began to examine Lan Zhan’s torso, wiping the blood gently as she went. 

“Someone hand me the bowl of water and towel” the doctor asked pointing to her right, eyes not leaving the wound. 

Jin Ling was the closest so he did as requested. 

“This water has been scalded so it is sterile,” Qiu-yisheng explained as she dipped the towel into the water before ringing it out. 

“I am going to try to clean the wound. My hope is that Lan-ergongzi has not suffered any severe injuries to any major organs. Wei-gongzi and Sect leader Lan, you may want to hold his arms and legs down… this will not be pleasant.” 

Since Lan XiChen was already near Lan Zhan’s head, he tightly gripped his brother’s forearms while Wei Ying held him by the ankles. 

With a nod to the both of them, Qiu-Yisheng lowered the towel to the wound and immediately Lan Zhan shot up and began to scream.

“NO! IT HURTS! PLEASE IT HURTS!!! WEI YING!!” 

Wei Wuxian felt tears begin to stream down his cheeks. His husband, his Lan Zhan was in pain.

“Shhh Lan Zhan, shhh, it’ll be over soon. I promise my love.” Wei Ying comforted weakly but he still screamed. Calling out for his mother, father, uncle, brother, Wei Ying, and SiZhui for help. 

Wei Wuxian watched through his tears as his brother in law's jaw clenched tightly. 

“Shit…” Qiu-yisheng hissed

“What? What happened?!” Wei Wuxian asked, his mind immediately thinking the worst. 

“Second master Lan was lucky enough to have the spirit miss his most vital organs but it seems as though an infection is beginning to form.” 

Wei Ying watched as Qiu-Yisheng dropped the bloody towel back into the bowl of water, the once clear liquid now turning an angry red color. 

Qiu-Yisheng was just about to speak once more when suddenly Lan Zhan’s back arched and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, till only the whites of his eyes were showing. 

He began to shake violently. 

“FUCK!” Qiu-Yisheng shouted as she ran out of the room, only to come back a minute later with various jars of crushed herbs and a syringe. 

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying shouted as he tried to reach for his husband. 

“No!” Qiu-Yisheng shouted as she began to crush the herbs. “Do not touch him! The infection is spreading faster than anticipated. Sect leader Lan, you are his brother, your energy is a twin of his, I need you to help him regulate his core. Medicine will only do so much, he has to fight this off too. Do not ease up until I say so. Wei-gongzi, I need you and your son to get me more water, lots of it. There’s a river about 10 minutes from here.” 

“But-“ 

“Listen to me!” Qiu-yisheng shouted again, now pouring a clear liquid into the herbs. “I need all present people to help me. These next 48 hours will be critical to his survival, one wrong move and he’s gone. Do you understand?” 

Qiu-Yisheng was a nice woman but right now, she was very scary. 

“Baba,” Lan SiZhui said with a sniffle as he tugged on Wei Wuxian’s robes. “Baba, come on, please.” 

Wei Wuxian wanted to shout and scream. 

_ His fault! Always his fault!  _

_ He should have killed that spirit when he had the chance.  _

“Baba! Please!” SiZhui screamed. 

Wei Wuxian was so frustrated and afraid but he needed to pull himself together. 

For Lan Zhan, for SiZhui, for his family, and for himself. 

Reluctantly Wei Wuxian stepped away from his husband, allowing his son to gently pull him outside. 

————-

Qiu-yisheng worked diligently, with her brows drawn as she injected Lan Zhan with the mixture of herbs from early directly into his wound. 

“XIZONG!” Lan Zhan screamed, “IT HURTS! PLEASE GET IT TO STOP! IT HURTS!” 

“Shhh didi, I know it hurts, I’m so sorry.” 

Lan Zhan’s golden eyes look up at his brother frantically, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath he took. 

“Second master Lan” Qiu-Yisheng called out. 

“Didi,” Lan XiChen called softly as he brushed his brother’s bangs away from his forehead. 

“There is a doctor who’s here and she is going to help you, okay? Can you listen to her didi?” 

Lan Zhan blinked owlishly before slowly nodding his head. 

He understood. He needs to comply with the doctor.

Qiu-Yisheng was thankful to Sect leader Lan.

When patients were delirious, they more often than not were stubborn and hostile towards their doctors. 

“Hello Second master Lan, my name is Qiu Yan. I will not lie, you aren’t in great shape. You thankfully did not have anything important damaged in the attack but your body is currently trying to flush out an infection you have. I just gave you medicine that shall help slow down the infection rate but in order to completely flush it out, I need you to relax so your core can do the work. You are breathing too hard silly boy, you’ll pass out. Can you do that for me? Breathe in…. breathe out.” 

Lan Zhan wanted to shout when he inhaled. 

It felt like an elephant was stepping on his rib cage while a knife was being stabbed into his side. 

“Good” Qiu-Yisheng said with a small smile, “good job second master Lan.” 

Then she disappeared from his line of sight so he turned to look up at his brother. 

“W-Wei Ying?” He asked weakly. 

“Your son and Wei Ying are getting water didi. They will return soon.” 

If it didn’t hurt so much to breathe, Lan Zhan would have let out the biggest sigh. 

His Wei Ying was safe. 

Qiu-Yisheng turned the sect leader Jiang, Sect leader Jin, and Lan Jingyi. 

“Who here knows anything about medicinal herbs?” 

“Me!” Lan Jingyi shouted as his hand shot straight up into the air. 

Qiu-Yisheng smiled then handed a small piece of paper to the young boy. 

“Great, here is a list of all the plants I just used on Second master Lan. Due to his high cultivation, his core will be burning off the medicine every hour and a half, so we have to re-introduce it to his system every hour and a half. Unfortunately, that was my last available stash so would you be a dear and go find the plants I used?” 

Lan Jingyi’s head nodded up and down quickly. 

An opportunity to be useful to his teacher, of course, always. 

“Jin Ling.” Jiang Cheng huffed, “go with him.” 

On any given day, Jin Ling might have thrown a hissy fit but today was no given day. 

Even if Jin Ling didn’t particularly like Second master Lan, he was a respected cultivator in their era, and watching the man barely holding onto life was enough to kick his attitude out the door for the time being. 

When the two boys walked out the door, Jiang Cheng turned to Qiu-Yisheng who currently looked pale. 

“Yisheng?” He asked tentatively. 

“Second Master Lan is going to have a very rough night Sect leader Jiang. We must provide a 24-hour watch, I recommend you take a nap.” 

Jiang Cheng sighed loudly. 

He disliked Lan Wangji very very much. 

The man was cold, unapproachable, and worst of all… right. 

Right to believe Wei Wuxian was innocent, right to believe his heart, right in everything. 

Wei Wuxian happily ran into his arms while his brother actively tried to distance himself from him. 

Was he jealous? You bet your ass he was but seeing the all-mighty Hanguang-Jun on his back, deathly pale and limited to blinks and small nods made the sect leader push all those past emotions aside. 

“Of course yisheng. Is there anything I can help you with before I do so?” 

Qiu-Yisheng was currently holding a flame to a needle.

“No sect leader Jiang. Thank you. There is a room in the back.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to tonight’s chapter! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Chinese 
> 
> 小灰 ( little grey)
> 
> 宝贝 （baby)

“Alrighty Sect leader Lan,” Qiu-Yisheng began as she tied the knot in the string. 

“We are going to stitch up second master Lan, put a bandage over it, then give him some medicine to help him sleep peacefully. Like I told Sect leader Jiang, you should get some rest if you wish to help tonight.” 

“Of course Yisheng, thank you.” 

Lan XiChen very much liked this doctor. 

He made a mental note to make sure to pay her back in full for her services. 

Lan Zhan groaned in pain when Qiu-Yisheng began the stitching. 

“Shhh didi, it’s okay, just breathe.” Lan XiChen cooed softly. 

5 minutes passed and Qiu-Yisheng was done. The stitching was simple but very strong. As long as Wangji didn’t thrash around, it would hold. 

“Good job second master Lan.” The doctor said happily as she walked to the counter with a large empty bowl, dropping not only the needle but the rags she had used as well. 

Filling a new bowl with clean water, Qiu-Yisheng scrubbed the dry blood off her hands before drying them. 

When she returned to the bedside, she was holding a large square of white cloth and gently laid that over the stitches she just finished before gently tapping them to Lan Wangji’s skin. 

“We need to change his bandages every few hours.” Qiu-Yisheng said once she finished. 

“When your disciple returns with my plants, we can begin creating a more long term treatment for second master Lan. Is there anyone else you wish to write to that could possibly be of help?” 

Lan XiChen had to think for a minute. 

Uncle would be of no help, he would most likely argue with Wei Wuxian but, uncle would want to know what happened here at some point. 

It would be wise to keep the news of Hanguang-Juns injury a secret from the other sects as they could possibly use it as blackmail against the Gusu Lan sect. 

Hm…. who else? 

Just then the door opened and Wei Wuxian, with a far away look on his face came walking through the threshold with little SiZhui following behind. 

_ Wen Ning  _

The Ghost General is strong so he could help hold Wangji down and has no need to eat or sleep like the rest of them. 

“Ah, there you two are” Qiu-Yisheng said with a gentle smile. 

The two of them were able to get 8 pails of water from their little trip. 

“Let me start a fire. Is there anything I can offer you? Water? Change of clothes?” 

Qiu-Yisheng aimed that last question at Wei Wuxian who was currently covered in blood. 

“I am okay…” Wei Wuxian answered quietly. 

_ Oh Ying-didi…..  _ Lan XiChen thought sadly. 

Qiu-Yisheng sighed but didn’t push the matter any further.

Instead she walked to the opposite side of the room where a small fireplace was. In the center, hanging from a metal hook was a giant pot. 

“H-how is he?” Wei Wuxian asked brokenly

“He’s okay Ying-didi, the medicine he received earlier is working for now.” 

Wei Wuxian gently sat down on the side of the bed and Lan Zhan’s eyes, who were previously closed, popped wide open in shock. 

“Shhh my love” Wei Wuxian whispered quietly as he gently cupped Lan Zhan’s cheek. 

“W-Wei Ying…” Lan Zhan croaked out. 

Wei Wuxian had to bite back a sob. 

His love was still deathly pale

_ Please do not leave me  _

Wei Ying wanted to cry out. 

_ Why?! Is this my ultimate punishment?! Taking away the only person who I could love?? _

“W-Wei Ying..” Lan Zhan croaked out again, this time brows furrowed, as if he could sense Wei Ying’s internal troubles and woes. 

“I’m here my love. I’m here, you need sleep, can you sleep for me er-gege?” 

His adorable husband gave him a little pout and of course, Wei Ying rewarded that with a kiss on the cheek. 

“No pouting er-gege. You need rest. Your brother and I will be here the entire time. SiZhui too.” 

Lan Zhan’s eyes seemed to widen in panic at the mention of SiZhui. 

“Shhhhh my love” Wei Wuxian cooed, waving their son to come closer to the bed. 

“Our son is here my love. He’s safe.” 

Lan SiZhui approached his a-die’s bed side warily.

“H-hanguang-Jun…” 

At the sound of their son’s voice, Lan Zhan seemed to relax tremendously which was perfect as Qiu-Yisheng cleared her throat. 

“I do not mean to interrupt but, Second master Lan, I have some medicine that will help you sleep with minimal pain.” 

True to her word, the doctor was holding a small cup of… well, it didn’t look tasty but that was most medicine. 

Wei Wuxian carefully took the cup from her and almost gagged (which is rare) at the pungent smell. 

Lan Zhan also seemed to smell the drink as he clenched his jaw tight. 

Lan XiChen couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“When Wangji was a child, he rarely got sick but one winter he caught a very nasty virus and the doctors always had to give him medicine that tasted horrible.” 

Both Wei Ying and Lan SiZhui smiled at that story. 

Their fearless Hanguang-Jun as a little tyke being stubborn to take his medicine was just too cute!! 

“Come on Er-gege, I know it does not smell great but this will help, okay? Can you take it for me?” Wei Wuxian said with a pout of his own.

Lan Zhan, after a few seconds, reluctantly opened his mouth to which Wei Wuxian squealed in delight and slowly began to pour the contents into Lan Zhan’s mouth. 

Once Lan Zhan had drunk every last drop, his face immediately screwed up as if he just tasted something extremely sour. 

“My apologies Second Master Lan,” Qiu-Yisheng said with a small chuckle. 

Although the medicine probably did not taste the best, it’s effectiveness was almost instant. 

Wei Ying watched carefully as his beautiful husband began to nod off into hopefully a peaceful slumber. 

“Goodnight Er-gege, I’ll see you in the morning.” Wei Wuxian whispered before gently kissing his husband’s sweaty cheek. 

When he was finally asleep, the entire room gave a sigh of relief. 

“He will sleep for a while,” Qiu-Yisheng whispered. 

“Sect leader Lan, may I offer you clean robes? I apologize, they are not anything close for a sect leader….” Qiu-Yisheng trailed off in embarrassment but Lan XiChen just smiled at the kind woman, “there is no need to worry Yisheng, a change of robes would be splendid.” 

As carefully as he could, Lan XiChen slowly pulled his leg out from under Lan Zhan’s head, stood up, then carefully laid his baby brother’s head back down on the white pillow. 

“SiZhui” Wei Ying whispered quietly, “why not go with your uncle, get some rest.” 

Gently cupping the boy's cheek, Wei Wuxian said, “you’ve done so well my beautiful son.” 

Lan SiZhui tried so hard not to cry. To remain strong for his parents, uncle, and friends but as soon as his baba said that he’s done well, he immediately began to cry. 

“Oh my little radish…” Wei Ying said with so much love as he gently wrapped his son into a hug. 

“It’s going to be okay. Your father is strong, he’ll make it through.” 

Wei Wuxian felt horrible… he wanted his son to believe that but even he didn’t… how hypocritical. 

“I-I” the little Lan sniffled as he burrowed his face into Wei Wuxian’s robes. 

“I want to stay with you and a-die.” 

Wei Wuxian was once again going to argue that he needed sleep when Lan XiChen gently spoke. 

“Ying-didi, may I suggest that SiZhui sleeps here?” 

“I have a spare rug the boy can sleep on.” Qiu-Yisheng offered. 

“ If it is no trouble…” SiZhui said shyly, the apples of his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. 

Qiu-Yisheng shook her head and smiled, “no trouble at all. I understand wholeheartedly! I am an adopted child too, young master. When my adopted father got sick, I slept on the ground for a week straight before my adopted mother finally had enough and put me back in my own room.” 

Lan SiZhui felt himself smile just as brightly as the doctor. 

Someone else who was adopted, just like him… what an amazing feeling. 

With a small bow, Qiu-Yisheng turned to walk to another part of her cottage, motioning for Lan XiChen to follow. 

When the room was left to Lan SiZhui and Wei Ying, they both quietly sat down on the bed and watched their sleeping loved one. 

“My first memories of the cloud recess was a-die in bed,” Lan SiZhui whispers sadly in the distant memory. 

“The first time I saw him walking around, my first thought was, ‘wow… he is so tall.’” 

Wei Wuxian smiled fondly at his son.

_ I’ve missed so much your life A-yuan, you are so brave and strong.  _

“Your father is indeed very tall,” Wei Wuxian agreed with a small smile. He so badly wanted to reach out and gently trace those defined cheekbones, his high nose bridge, and those beautiful lips that know how to unravel Wei Wuxian like a string. 

But his Lan Zhan needed sleep and sleep he would get. 

“When I was about your age,” Wei Wuxian said, looking up at their son who’s eyes were slowly turning red from crying.

  
“Your father didn’t have such a defined face, of course, it was sharp but he still had the roundness of a child and when he got angry at me, his cheeks would puff out.” 

Lan SiZhui had an extremely hard time imagining his a-die’s face being anything but sharp and stern. 

Although his a-die was not a lax parent, allowing Lan SiZhui to do whatever he pleased, he wasn’t a tyrant parent either. 

Growing up had been fun for SiZhui. When he turned 6, his father had taken him out to see the rabbits as a present. 

_ “Pick one.”  _ His father said with warmth in his voice. 

Seeing that SiZhui was responsible at such a young age, Lan Zhan decided that a pet would make excellent company while he was gone during the day. 

Of course, SiZhui picked a little grey bunny and named it xiao hui (小灰）

That day, his a-die’s face was relaxed and happy but when Lan SiZhui forgot to feed 小灰 for a few nights, his face was stern and disappointed. 

That was the first and last time Lan SiZhui disappointed his a-die. 

“D-did a-die even want to be a father..?” Lan SiZhui asked almost shamefully. 

It was taught in Gusu that one should never be ungrateful for what they have and of course Lan SiZhui was not. How could he be?

He had an amazing childhood despite not remembering part of it. 

He had an amazing father to teach him how to cultivate a strong core 

An amazing uncle who taught him how to hold a sword properly 

Lan SiZhui had memories of his a-die that no one else would be able to know, for example, as a child, SiZhui would often ask Lan Wangji to read him a bedtime story by the fire and half way through, he would always fall asleep on his lap. 

Lan Zhan tried his best to get SiZhui to sleep in his own bed in the  _ jingshi  _ but when SiZhui would stir wake, his a-die would always hush him back to sleep as he climbed into bed. 

Lan SiZhui knew his life was blessed but, still, he could remember very well the many meetings the elders had over his legitimacy, his stay in Gusu, his adoption. 

Lan SiZhui remembers the many times his uncle had to babysit him because his a-die had to meditate to disperse his anger towards those who wanted to get rid of SiZhui. 

At times, Lan SiZhui often wondered if he were to run away, would his a-die’s life be easier?

Wei Wuxian's heart hurt at his child’s question. 

“Oh my little radish, come here.” Wei Wuxian gently patted the spot next to him and Lan SiZhui immediately scooted closer. 

Wei Wuxian didn’t hesitate to wrap his arm around his son and pull him in close, allowing the boy's head to rest on his shoulder. 

“Your a-die and I were… very independent youths.” Wei Wuxian said after planting a kiss to Lan Sizhui’s head. 

“During my schooling days in Gusu, all I ever did was annoy him so I never got the opportunity to know him on a personal level. And when the war started…” 

Wei Wuxian felt his son tense up at the mention of the war his biological sect started but he gently rubbed his back, as if he could rub away his guilt. 

“I never was in the right mindset to have a peaceful conversation with him. The few times I did, it was him begging to come back with him. Of course, you know that I never listened, although I do not know for sure if your a-die wanted children, I know he cares and loves you. You were innocent in the time of war and for him to see you, well, maybe you reminded him that life was still precious and innocent.” 

Lan SiZhui could feel tears slowly running down his cheeks, from both joy and sadness. 

He was wanted… 

“Baba…” Lan SiZhui whined sadly, scooting closer to Wei Wuxian, like a blind animal seeking its mother’s love. 

“W-when will he wake up?” 

Wei Wuxian had to bite his cheek to prevent his own tears from spilling over. 

A child did not need to see their parents cry. 

“I’m not sure my little radish but your father is strong, he’ll pull through. I promise.” 

The two sat holding each other in a comfortable silence until Qiu-Yisheng returned with a few heavy blankets and another pillow. 

“I’m sorry young man, I had to donate my extra rug to your two friends who insisted on fighting for it but are now snuggled together like small animals.” 

Both Wei Wuxian and Lan SiZhui chuckled. 

Of course, Jingyi and Jin Ling. Only those two could be that special. 

“No need to apologize yisheng” Lan SiZhui said respectfully, gently wiping away his tears. 

With a smile the doctor began to lay the blankets down on the ground next to the bed. 

“Get some sleep my little radish,” Wei Wuxian whispered, giving a gentle kiss to his son’s temple. 

“I’ll wake you up if anything happens okay?” 

Lan SiZhui couldn’t help the yawn that he let out. 

“M-mhm, okay baba. You get some sleep too. I-I love you.” 

“I love you too my son.” 

When Wei Wuxian was certain his son was fast asleep, Wei Wuxian finally let out a choked sob he’d been keeping in. 

_ Lan Zhan, please do not leave me.  _

He begged in his mind. Is this some sick sick truck the gods are playing on him?

_ Was this his punishment for all the sins in his past life? _

Wei Wuxian just wanted his husband to wake up, wrap him in his arms and soothe his worries away, but he couldn’t and most likely wouldn’t for a while. 

“Y-you are very brave,” Qiu-yisheng said as she began to walk around her medical room, quietly grabbing new bottles from her cabinet. 

Wei Wuxian wanted to deny her but she kept talking. 

“I heard many stories of the Yiling Laozu when I was a young adult and for some reason, I could never believe those awful rumors. As I mentioned before, I’m adopted, just like you and your son. Growing up, I would’ve done anything for my adopted family so, murder? Never. I just couldn’t imagine someone doing that. It was political, all of it. The sect leaders during that time were twisted by their own selfish agenda and you paid the price.” 

Qiu-yisheng silently walked over to Wei Wuxian, who was sitting in utter shock. 

Outside of his husband and son, no one else has ever said words like that to him. 

Words of support. Words of pity. 

“When you came back and began to uncover the mystery of late sect leader Nie, I actually cheered for you. I knew you would prove your innocence! I admire your bravery to continue doing what you believed was right even though the world went against you.” 

“You are too kind, yisheng. Not all of those rumors were wrong. I did kill many people.” 

Qiu-Yisheng just smiled knowingly. 

“Of course my boy. We all have mistakes that we make and that is okay, however,” Qiu-Yisheng tapped her chin in thought. 

Although this woman was well into her 40’s, she still maintained some youth such as her smooth skin. The only thing that gave away her age was the grey hairs that contrasted with the black. 

“If we continue to let our past mistakes control us, how will we ever learn to grow from them? How will we ever learn to forgive ourselves?” 

Wei Wuxian had to bite his tongue. 

Logically, she had a point. 

What happened has already passed and letting it haunt him is not allowing him the opportunity to learn more life lessons. 

No matter how many kind words are spoken to him, Wei Wuxian just doesn’t feel like in this lifetime, he can forgive himself that easily. 

Maybe that is okay. No one is asking him to forgive himself entirely, they are simply asking that he accepts that what he has now is deserved because of his good deeds which he has. 

_ Oh Lan Zhan… I know what you mean now  _

With a bow of his head, Wei Wuxian thanked Qiu-Yisheng for her wise words. 

“No need to thank me Mr. Wei… now, let me check on that little baby you have growing.” 

“How did you know?”

Qiu-Yisheng laughed softly.

“She is the daughter of the Yiling Laozu and Hanguang-jun, I felt her spiritual energy the minute you stepped into my doorway.” 

Wei Wuxian reflexively laid his hand against his flat stomach. 

_ Hello 宝贝，it’s me, your baba. I can’t wait to meet you.  _

His daughter was going to be a strong cultivator, maybe stronger than both of her fathers. 

“If you do not mind Mr.Wei, may i perform my examination closer to my desk?” 

Wei Wuxian gulped and looked down nervously at his husband and son. 

Qiu-yisheng noticed this and quickly reassured they would be in the same room, just closer to the fireplace. 

Wei Wuxian was hesitant for a few minutes. 

He didn’t want to leave his husband for one minute but… at the same time, he also needed to make sure his child was safe. 

With a heavy sigh, Wei Wuxian nodded and began to crawl off the bed, following the doctor to where she directed him. 

The “desk” was just a small table with books on top and a handful of hand held tools in the drawer. 

Qiu-Yisheng carried a little stool over and motioned for Wei Ying to take a seat and her across from him on her own chair. 

“Alright Mr.Wei” Qiu-Yisheng said with a soft smile as she leaned forward. 

“How long have you been pregnant?” 

Wei Wuxian gulped and immediately started to feel a tinge of guilt. 

He didn’t even know his child was there… Was he that neglectful?

Wei Wuxian’s face must’ve been extremely transparent because Qiu-Yisheng immediately began to reassure him that it is common for women to be unaware of their child for months. 

“I’ll be honest Mr.Wei, this is the first time I’ve seen a male pregnancy in my lifetime. I’m not even sure it’s ever been recorded in our history.” 

“I didn’t even think it was possible,” Wei Wuxian admitted. “This body, Mo XuanYu, had a very low cultivation base. With the help of Lan Zhan, I was able to grow the core to that of an average 15 year old cultivator but, it still is not strong enough…” 

Wei Wuxian tapered off as he felt tears form in his eyes. 

Qiu-Yisheng didn’t push him to speak, didn’t yell at him for being dramatic, didn’t get angry, nothing. She just folded her hands in her lap and smiled. 

Cultivators have one major goal in life. 

Immortality. 

Although they do strive to train in order to night hunt and what not, the ultimate reward of all those years of training and meditation is to become immortal. 

Wei Wuxian turned to the fire, mesmerized with how the flames danced around on top of the wood. 

Wei Wuxian could remember the many sleepless nights the first few months of his marriage, after the events at Guanyin Temple, after Lan XiChen went into seclusion. 

He would always wake up breathless and sweating from the nightmares that refused to let him go. 

During the winter, it was always so cold so Lan Zhan would start a fire for the two of them, so when he would wake up, Wei Wuxian would gently untangle himself from his husband, pull on his inner robe, and sit in front of the fire. 

_ “Wei Ying”  _

_ Wei Wuxian turned back to see his beautiful husband walking towards him, adorably rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  _

_ “Lan Zhan, go back to sleep.”  _

_ Wei Wuxian would urge but his husband would just shake his head then take a seat next to him on the ground.  _

_ The two of them would sit in comfort silence, for once Wei Ying felt no need to speak and Lan Zhan didn’t ask him to until he was ready. Whether that was in an hour or the next day, he waited… he always waited.  _

One night, their conversation went beyond the nightmares and beyond the past. 

Wei Wuxian had confided to his husband that he was plagued by nightmares of his beautiful sister dying, his beautiful home being burned to the ground, the many sleepless nights in the Burial Mounds, and how Wei Wuxian just couldn’t seem to let the guilt go. 

Lan Zhan, his perfect Lan Zhan, had held him tightly and whispered beautifully soft words into his ear. 

At one point, even confiding his own feelings of regret of his younger self.

_ “ I wish I could take away your pain my Wei Ying. I wish you had never known the pain of loss, the pain of guilt, the pain of insecurities. If I am the great Hanguang-Jun, then why can I not protect my soulmate?”  _

When Wei Wuxian had finally calmed down enough for the two to just lay in their bed in comfortable silence, Lan Zhan said with conviction, “I will no longer cultivate to immortality.” 

Wei Ying shot up from his place on his husbands chest, alarmed and unsettled. 

“LAN ZHAN?! Why?” He demanded. 

Lan Zhan didn’t move, just shifted his golden eyes to look at Wei Ying. 

“My life is nothing without Wei Ying.”

Wei Wuxian could feel guilt settling in his stomach, it made him feel nauseous. 

“B-but Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying tried to reason. “You’re cultivation level is so high! Even if you stop now, you’ll still live long after me.” 

Lan Zhan still didn’t move as he replied calmly. 

“When Wei Ying is gone, my life is gone, no exception.” 

Anger. 

Wei Wuxian felt anger boil in his blood. 

“Lan. Wangji.” He growld through clenched teeth. 

“How dare you say that to me! When I am gone, when this weak core fails, y-you will not follow me! Do you fucking understand?!” 

Fuck the rules, fuck Lan Qiren, fuck everything. 

Wei Ying didn’t care if he was being loud right now. 

He was so angry…. so guilty. 

They both knew Wei Ying wasn’t ever going to be immortal b-but Wei Ying just assumed that after his death, Lan Zhan would continue living. Maybe find a new partner, begin a new life… be happier. 

But this… this just ticked him off!

Lan Zhan sat up gracefully as ever and that just made Wei Ying even more mad. 

“Wei Ying. You are my life. I have already felt the pain of your absence from my life. I refuse to experience that again.” 

“B-but what about our son? If I am gone and you are gone… who will he have?” 

Lan Zhan slowly reached out and tucked a stray lock of Wei Wuxian’s curly hair behind his ear. 

“My brother will be here for SiZhui as well as Jingyi, Jin Ling, and many others. Wei Ying,” Lan Zhan sighed softly and pulled Wei Ying close to him. 

“My life is you. Everything I do is for Wei Ying. I want to live with Wei Ying, love Wei Ying, have a family with Wei Ying, and when it’s time, I want to die with Wei Ying. Do you understand? My life will end when you die because you are my life.” 

  
  


Flashfoward 2 years and Wei Ying still doesn’t agree with the idea but he no longer asks his husband to reconsider because he knows if the roles were reversed, he would never want to live without his husband by his side. 

With a gentle sigh, Wei Wuxian focused his attention back on Qiu-yisheng. 

“My core is very weak yisheng… will that have an effect on my pregnancy?” 

Qiu-yisheng hummed in thought before answering slowly. 

“It could very well cause more issues than most, however, it is too early to determine any long term complications.” 

Wei Wuxian really didn’t feel any better about the answer he was given but, as Qiu-yisheng had said earlier, hmmm cases of male pregnancies are most likely non-existent. Who knows what kind of abnormalities may occur. 

_ I hope you have your father’s eyes 宝贝  _

Wei Wuxian thought to himself as he gently laid his palm on his stomach. 

Qiu-yisheng leaned forward a little bit more and gave Wei Wuxian a smirk that reminded him very much of himself when he was about to do something possibly dangerous. 

“I’m very sorry to say this Mr.Wei but you might break your tailbone during childbirth… there is a very high chance that means you could never be intimate with your husband again.” 

If Wei Ying would have been drinking anything, he would’ve spit it out at her face. 

“I-I what? Break my tailbone?? Never having sex!? Is that even possible?!” He stammered out in confusion. 

Never having sex with Lan Zhan again?! 

Surly there had to be another way… right?!

Qiu-yisheng doubled over, her body wracking with her laughter. 

Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but pout, he felt so silly! 

Of course his baby had to be born somehow but imagining him pushing out a baby, a whole ass person through well.. his ass, was a little daunting and now being told he’ll not only break bones but also that he can never be touched by his husband again was blowing his mind in the worst possible ways. 

When Qiu-yisheng finally composed herself she looked at Wei Wuxian with a little bit of guilt. 

“My apologies mr. Wei, that was unprofessional of me. I think it would be best if your daughter's delivery is through C-section. The process is pretty simple. Once you go into labor, I will apply a paste that will numb that spot, then proceed to cut you open to bring your baby into this world. Speaking of the fact of human anatomy, you wouldn’t be able to push her out as the stomach does not connect to the anus, however, at this point,” Qiu-yisheng reached over and grabbed one of her notebooks, as well as a pen. 

“I wouldn’t be shocked if by some miracle you were able to push a baby out of your body.” 

Wei Wuxian was shameless but hearing that wild admission made him splutter. 

_ Is this how Lan Zhan feels when I say shameless things?  _

“But,” Qiu-yisheng said as she opened her book, 

“We still have many months till the birth so for now, I’m going to tell you what must happen in your near future. For one, no more alcohol.” 

Yep, that’s it. Wei Wuxian died for the second time. He could literally feel his soul leave his body. 

“Next, if you like to eat spicy food, you are going to have to reduce that or get rid of it all together.” 

_ 宝贝，I love you but why must you torture me like this, huh?? _

“Y-yisheng” Wei Wuxian was going to fight for his spicy food, damnit! 

“Can’t we negotiate that? I promise I won’t drink alcohol but spicy food is my comfort food! Don’t you want me to be comfortable during this pregnancy!?” 

He really did try to give his best pout but Qiu-yisheng just rolled her eyes. 

“Mr. Wei, I can promise this pregnancy will make you feel new things you never imagined could be possible. Heartburn is not an ally and I promise, spicy food will only make it worse.” 

Wei Wuxian crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. 

Qiu-yisheng is not like Wen Qing, the two aren’t even comparable. 

Wen Qing was so brash, not good bedside manners.

Qiu Yan had amazing bedside manners! She was nice to Wei Ying! She smiled at him, teased him, laughed with him.

Despite their opposite personalities, both women were amazing doctors and obviously were very dedicated to their practice. 

So although Qiu Yan isn’t Wen Qing, she could still be a good friend Wei Wuxian would hold dear. 

“Moving on.” Qiu-yisheng said as she began to write. 

“You may or may not begin to have morning sickness. If you do, then I’m going to give you a list of herbs you can use in tea to help reduce those symptoms. I also recommend you grow to like ginger quickly as that can also help take the edge off of things.” 

The two continued to talk about what Wei Wuxian has to begin doing in order to prepare his body for a child. This included new meditation techniques, change of diet, change of training, change of everything really. 

By the time Qiu-yisheng was done speaking, it was sunset. 

“Alrighty then” she said as she stood up, dusting off her robes. 

“It’s time to cook dinner. Does anyone in your family have any food sensitivities?” 

Wei Wuxian stood up as well and joined her as she walked into the moderately sized kitchen. 

“My brother-in-law and son are both vegans. Jingyi, the loudest Lan you will ever encounter can eat meat.” Wei Wuxian answered with a small yawn. 

Qiu-yisheng began to rummage through various cabinets, pulling out different spices, vegetables, and other ingredients that looked promising in a hearty meal. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Wei Wuxian asked awkwardly as he stood in the doorway. 

Qiu-yisheng shook her head as she pulled out a knife. 

“It’s quite alright dear. You’ve had a long day. Go get some rest with your family.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m approaching all the chapters I have already pre-written so hopefully I won’t fall behind 😬 
> 
> This story is turning out to be hella long too! Originally I just wanted to write something super short and fluffy but damn, creativity struck again 😂 
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed. Have a good night! 晚安 💤 好梦


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This author is not a doctor as I’ve said before so... hhh... if my descriptions of any physical injury is crap, I apologize 😥
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy. Much shorter today because I’m trying to write faster 😬

Wei Wuxian was tired but it felt wrong to leave her alone with no help. 

She’s already done so much for them and now she’s even using her food to feed them. 

“Are you sure?”

Qiu-yisheng looked over at him and smiled warmly, “yes dear. I’ll be perfectly fine on my own, after all, I’m the host. My mother always taught me that the minute someone steps foot in my home, it is my duty to ensure they have nothing but royalty treatment.” 

“You have already done that yisheng. The help you’ve provided my husband and the rest of my family is… beyond kind. Is there any way we can repay you?”

Qiu-yisheng chuckled as she began to cut up the vegetables she pulled out. 

“The only payment I need dear is for your husband to survive. That is my job and my hope. Now, please, go get some sleep.” 

Wei Wuxian would talk to XiChen-ge about giving her something as a way of thanks. Surly Gusu had some treasures they no longer needed right? 

Just as he was about to leave, Wei Wuxian remembered something he wanted to ask. 

“Yisheng, how long have you lived in this village?” 

The woman looked over at him with a slightly confused look at the randomness of the question. 

“I’ve lived here my entire life dear. This home belonged to my parents, when they died, I inherited it.” 

Wei Wuxian hummed softly, “do you know why you were adopted? Ah sorry! Sorry!” Wei Wuxian said immediately, bowing in quick procession. 

“That was very rude of me, I apologize yisheng.” 

_ Ah fuck. I’ve messed shit up now haven’t I? _

Wei Wuxian was just a few feet out of the kitchen when he heard Qiu-yisheng say quietly. 

“My father told me that I entered his life on a cold autumn night. My mother and him were just cleaning up from dinner when they heard a knock on the door.” 

Qiu-yisheng took a few minutes to continue and Wei Wuxian found he was glued to the ground. It felt like if he moved, Qiu-yisheng would stop talking but she didn’t. 

“It was a man, an angelic man as my father described him, holding a little baby who was wrapped in a dirty cloth. My mother told me we were both covered in blood and when they had asked the man if he needed help, he simply shook his head and handed me to them. Only saying, “please raise her kindly. T-tell her I’m sorry.” My parents never saw that man again so they have no clue what he meant by the last part but that is why my name is 秋.”

Wei Wuxian and A-yuan, both were of age to remember certain things before their adoption which serves as a blessing and a curse but Qiu-yisheng was different. 

She was just a little babe.   
  


I wonder how that feels

“Goodnight Qiu-yisheng.” Wei Wuxian whispered. 

——————

The next time everyone was up it was to eat the dinner Qiu-yisheng had prepared. 

The juniors sat together, closer than normal and a lot quieter than normal. 

The scene made the adults' hearts ache. 

Lan Zhan was still peacefully sleeping in the next room but of course, that didn’t last forever. 

Lan XiChen, Jiang Cheng, and Wei Wuxian were just wrapping up the clean up of their meal while Qiu-yisheng was talking to the boys when they all heard a loud, bloody, painful scream. 

They all ran back into Lan Zhan’s room to see the man sitting straight up, face pale as could be, eyes blown wide.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian shouted as he ran to his husband’s side, Qiu-yisheng hot on his heels. 

“Second master Lan!!” the doctor screamed but Lan Zhan didn't make any motion to acknowledge her. He only screamed louder and began to claw at the stitches in his side. 

When he finally ripped them off, the whole room gasped. 

The site of the injury was bleeding profusely with no end in sight. Around the wound was an angry red color that began to spread across his stomach and tiny white welts were visible, appearing to be inside the wound. 

“I-oh my god” Qiu-yisheng stammered.

The juniors tried their best not to gag as respect to their elder but after a few seconds they all turned and puked. 

Jiang Cheng and Lan XiChen also looked like they were about ready to chuck up their dinner but they kept it down when Qiu-yisheng began to give out orders. 

“Sect leader Jiang, I need you to go into my medical room and grab as many towels as you can! Quickly!” 

“Mr.Wei, I need you to take off your husband’s shirt completely, the fabric is only agitating his wound!” 

Qiu-yisheng turned to Lan XiChen. 

“Sect leader Lan, your brother seems to be having an allergic reaction on top of an infection, do you know what it is he could possibly be allergic to?”

Jiang Cheng came sprinting with the towels in hand which Qiu-yisheng took gratefully as she begun to apply pressure on Wangji’s stomach.   
  


Lan Zhan tried to squirm away but due to his low energy, he simply flopped like a pathetic fish.   
  


“N-no. I have- I have never seen him like this.” Lan XiChen could feel the panic arise in his throat. 

  
His baby brother was suffering and he had no clue why or what caused it! God damnit! 

“Sect leader Lan! Did you write to that friend of yours? Where is he?!”

Wei Wuxian turned to his brother in law, “d-did you write to Lan Qiren?!”

Jiang Cheng snapped his head towards Lan Xichen and glared. 

He knew Lan Qiren hated his brother and only tolerated him because of Lan Zhan but if he came here in these circumstances, there would be no guaranteed protection for Wei Wuxian.

Lan XiChen shook his head vigorously, “no no! I wrote to Wen Ning!” 

Wei Wuxian wanted to question why but he heard his husband inhale sharply before passing out. 

Qiu-yisheng quickly ran up to where Wei Wuxian was standing. 

“Mr.Wei, I believe your husband’s infection spreading. So far, it looks like it is contained within his abdominal area but if it spreads into his chest, his lungs, we will be in a lot of trouble.” 

Wei Wuxian took a step back to allow the doctor to work but already he had tears running down his face as he clenched his stomach. 

“What happens if that does happen?” Jiang Cheng asked as he stepped closer to his brother.   
  


Qiu-yisheng continued to pack the wound with the towels but no matter how many she replaced, they were all drenched with blood in a mere 30 seconds. 

With a steady voice, Qiu-yisheng spoke, addressing everyone present. 

“If the infection spreads into his lungs, Second master Lan would lose the ability to breathe all together and most likely will suffocate to death.” 

At that moment, Jiang Cheng was glad he was standing next to his brother because hearing that was too much for Wei Wuxian to handle. 

His eyes rolled into his head and he collapsed, however, Jiang Cheng was able to break his fall. 

Just then, the door opened and Wen Ning, the Ghost General peaked his head through. 

“Are you the back up?” Qiu-yisheng asked as she continued to pack the wound with the paste. 

“Y-yes” Wen Ning stammered, then his eyes fell to Wei Ying who was laying in Jiang Cheng’s arms, knocked out cold. 

“Gongzi!” he shouted, running into the room. 

“Sect leader Lan, I suggest you take your brother in law elsewhere. T-this might be too much to handle for him and right now, the stress he’s feeling is a threat to their unborn child.” 

“I-I’ll take him.” Wen Ning said as he stood up but Qiu-yisheng shook her head. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t allow that. Sect leader Lan has explained that you possess incredible strength. I’m going to need that very soon.”

She turned to look at the 3 adults in the room. 

“Those welts worry me a great deal. I have never seen those before. So, little Lan’s, Sect Leader Jin?” 

The little juniors perked up at being called. 

“Can you please take Mr.Wei into the room where you slept? Lay him down and do not let him come in here until I say so.” 

Lan SiZhui bit his lip… 

Although he wanted his baba and sister safe, he knew his baba would be very angry to be kept away from his a-die, especially now. 

“SiZhui,” Lan XiChen said, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I can see the conflict in your eyes. Do what qiu-yisheng says and if when Ying-didi wakes up and gives you a hassle, come get me.” 

With that settled, the juniors gently took the unconscious Wei Wuxian into the spare room. 

When the juniors were finally gone, Qiu-yisheng carefully removed the current towel she was holding against Lan Wangji. 

  
Thankfully, the bleeding seemed to come to a steady flow rather than a gushing river,however, the welts still remained and they looked even larger. 

“Tch… fuck” Qiu-yisheng said as she walked over to where a large bucket of water sat. 

With one of the clean towels, she quickly dunked it in, wrung it out then came back to the bedside. 

“Sect leaders and Mr.Wen, I believe now is the time I need your strength.”

All three men approached the bed very tentatively. 

In an unspoken verdict, Wen Ning walked to the front of the bed, reached out and grasped Lan Zhan’s arms while Jiang Cheng grasped his ankles. 

“Sect leader Lan, he will most likely wake up from this and it will not be a pretty site. We need to clean out the wound as much as possible, I need you to talk to him, try and keep him calm. Can you do that for me dear?” 

Lan XiChen kneeled right beside Qiu-yisheng, close to Wangji’s head. 

“I can.” He replied with a steady voice. 

Qiu-yisheng nodded her head once before gently cleaning around the open wound. 

Already, the three men could see how much he hated that as he let out a pained groan. 

When Qiu-yisheng actually got into the wound, Lan Wangji let out a scream so loud it seemed to shake the house. 

It didn’t help that outside, the wind began to howl as a rain storm was fast approaching. 

“Shhhh didi,” Lan XiChen said as his brother began to wake up.

“Didi, listen to me, it’s me, your gege. You are very hurt right now and the doctor is trying to help but I need you to-“

Lan Zhan tried to sit up but Wen Ning held him down, which only served to piss him off. 

With a shout, Lan Zhan released a small blast of spiritual energy that flung the ghost General into the wall. 

“Didi!” Lan XiChen shouted as he stood up. 

Almost immediately, lan Zhan began to thrash around blindly, slapping Qiu-yisheng and kicked Jiang Cheng in the stomach. 

“Sect leader Lan! I need you to get him to calm down! Do not let him use his spiritual energy!” 

“I’m sorry Didi” Lan XiChen whispered before tapping the meridians on Wangji’s neck and chest. 

Immediately that closed down his core. 

“G-gege” Lan Zhan spoke, his voice raw from screaming. 

“I’m here Didi, I’m here. I’m so sorry.” 

Lan XiChen gently sat next to his brother who looked at him with a mix of confusion, hurt, and tiredness. 

“Sect leader Lan,” Qiu-yisheng said, a red hand mark forming on her right cheek. 

“Closing off his core now means he will need a constant supply of energy while we work. That could take hours… are you prepared for that?”

Lan XiChen was just about to shake his head. Yes, absolutely, anything for his brother but sect leader Jiang cut in. 

“The two of us can trade off. Our cores are both strong enough not to disrupt the flow of energy.” 

Lan XiChen really wanted to tell the other man it was fine but the look the man with purple eyes gave him shut any possible response down.

“Alright.” Qiu-yisheng said as she stood up. 

“Thank you Sect Leader Jiang” Lan XiChen said softly, with a slight bow of his head. 

Jiang Cheng just shrugged as he walked over to help the Ghost General up. 

“G-gege?” Lan Zhan asked again, this time trying to scoot closer but wincing when the bedsheets rubbed into his wound. 

“No didi, do not move. Stay still, okay?” 

“W-Wei Ying? W-where’s-“

“Your husband passed out Second master Lan” Qiu-yisheng said as she approached the bed once more, this time with a small syringe filled with clear liquid, more towels, and a needle and thread. 

Lan XiChen felt his baby brother’s panic at the mention of his husband’s health but he held him down. 

“G-ge, please. Let me go to him, please, please-“

Lan XiChen didn’t feel the tears that escaped his eyes, he could only hear the desperation in his brother's voice as he struggled to remove himself from XiChen’s hold. 

“Lan wangji!” Jiang Cheng shouted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s
> 
> Hopefully next week I can release my short lil fun story of Hualian, Bingqiu, and Wangxian meeting


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for all the comments I’ve gotten on this story! It has truly been amazing to read and speak with some of ya!!! 
> 
> Some Lan bro love and more angst 🥳

“Wei Wuxian passed out because he’s worried sick about you! You are in rough shape, focus on getting better, that’s the only way he’ll be okay.” 

Although Jiang Cheng was standing outside of his line of sight, Lan Zhan still glared and clenched his jaw.   


_He was being lectured by Jiang Wanyin about taking care of Wei Ying... ironic._

  
“He’s right, second master Lan.” Qiu-yisheng said softly as she leaned over to look Lan Zhan in the eyes. 

“Your husband and daughter are safe but they need to be at peace before they see you. In the meantime, I need you to focus on breathing. You are very injured and you’ve already lost a lot of blood. Please, stay with us and keep fighting.” 

They all watched as Lan Wangji slowly nodded his head, his eyes once sharp and alert, now slowly glazing over with tears and exhaustion. 

Qiu-yisheng smiled and gently began to speak. 

“Second master Lan, I am going to thoroughly clean out your wound before I apply more medicine. My theory is,” she turned to look at the rest of them. 

“His infection was caused by an herb that I used earlier today. Many of the plants I used are fairly common everywhere you travel except for places like qishan. However, one plant I used is only common to the woods you were all exploring earlier. I believe that second master Lan, being from Gusu and only being treated with medication found in Gusu could have reacted negatively with what I used. For that, I am terribly sorry, however, if my theory is correct then treating him will be very simple.” 

The whole room let out a sigh but also prayed to the god’s that qiu-yisheng’s theory was correct. 

“There is no need to apologize yisheng,” Lan XiChen said softly but the woman shook her head sadly. 

“Sect leader Lan, my job as a doctor is to take in all accounts of my patients life. One being where they lived and have been treated in the past. I forgot this part and it has caused a big scare… However, I know how to fix it if i am right.” 

The woman scooted closer to Lan Zhan’s side and gently placed a hand on his hip. 

“Second master Lan, I am going to use a syringe to clean your wound out in detail. It’s a special type of medicine I made to disinfect the wound, it’s going to sting quite a bit.” 

With that, she began to work and Wangji, who was silent up until now began to scream bloody murder once more. 

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” 

He tried to struggle but Wen Ning and Jiang Cheng again assumed their position to hold him down. 

“IT HURTS! GET AWAY! WEI YING! PLEASE! WEI YING!” 

“Didi, I need you to stop screaming. You are going to hurt yourself! Didi!” 

But Lan Zhan kept screaming, kept crying, and kept trying to break loose of his hold. 

“Didi,” Lan XiChen spoke quietly to his brother as he gently brushed back his hair that was matted down by all the sweat he was producing. 

“Didi, you need to breathe and focus on me, okay? Can you do that?” 

Lan Zhan’s eyes kept darting around the room as his breathing became heavier and faster. 

“No, didi, breathe. In and out, okay? Don’t you want your husband seeing you calm?”

Lan XiChen hated using his brother in law as compromise for his young brother to calm down but it seemed to work as his brother began to inhale through his nose. 

“Good Didi, breathe with me. Just like when were little, do you remember?” 

Lan XiChen smiled at the memory of him, a seven year old and Wangji, a four year old, practicing their breathing and meditation on a beautiful spring day on the porch of the  _ hanshi _ . 

_ “Ready didI?” Lan XiChen asked with a smile as he began to snap his finger in rhythm. “ Inhale, one, two, three, four. Exhale, five, six, hop, hop, hop.”  _

_ Lan XiChen giggled at his brother’s face scrunching up.  _

_ “Xiongzhang, that isn’t how uncle taught us.” _

_ “I know didi but come on! Have a little fun!”  _

But Wangji did not have a little fun. Not one bit. 

He always practiced his breathing techniques like a cultivator twice his age. 

The only time Lan XiChen has ever seen his brother truly have fun that was not by training or studying was when he was with Wei-gongzi. 

“Inhale didi, one, two, three, four. Exhale, five, six,-“ 

Lan Zhan coughed in between each word but managed to whisper, “hop, hop, hop.”

Lan XiChen now openly and loudly began to cry. 

“Y-yes didi. Amazing job, I’m so proud of you. I-I always have been.” 

“Xiongzhang…” Lan Zhan voice strained but the confusion remained at his brother’s sudden confession. 

Lan Zhan has always known his brother loved him… what is causing him to say this now?

“DidI… I’m so so sorry. I have failed you. M-my job was to protect you and all i've done is fail you. Uncle should have never been allowed to bring the disciple whip down on your back, I should have never allowed Ying-didi to be persecuted all those years ago-“ 

A sharp inhale from Jiang Cheng. 

“I-I should’ve been to one to protect your family today… I should’ve been better, i-I am so so sorry didi.”

Everyone who knew Lan Zhan was floored when the stoic man began to cry, not because of physical pain, but emotional. 

“B-brother has always protected Wangji” he cried, hiccuping and coughing every other word. 

“W-wangji is sorry. Brother always had to raise me. Brother never got to have fun.” 

Lan XiChen smiled down at his baby brother, not even bothering to wipe their tears. 

This was a rare moment for the brother’s to express their true emotions. A few tears wasn’t going to hurt anyone. 

“Oh didi, you’re silly. My childhood was not boring or lonely. Raising you, is the highlight of my life. I have no regrets.” 

When Qiu-yisheng was done cleaning out the wound once more she quickly got up, washed her hands, then came back with a glass of water, some type of yellow root, and a different colored paste. 

“Second master Lan, I need you to gently chew on this root and drink some water okay? The root is going to help fight off the nauseousness you might feel from here on out.” 

With help from XiChen, who broke the root into smaller, bite size pieces, Lan Wangji was able to nibble on them, only hissing when Qiu-yisheng made contact with his wound once more. 

“This paste that I’m applying to Second Master Lan is similar to the one we used earlier today, however, I’ve had to take out certain plants in order to avoid further negative reactions. If all is well then the infection will be slowed and stopped by his golden core. After that, recovery will be more attainable.” 

Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. 

Wen Ning and Jiang Cheng released their hold on second master Lan to walk next to Qiu-yisheng. 

“Oh my…” Wen Ning whispered when he finally got a look at Lan Wangji’s injuries.

“Tch. No kidding. You missed the worst of it.” Jiang Cheng muttered to the corpse. 

Over the last few years, Jiang Cheng has slowly come to forgive Wen Ning, understanding that although his name is Wen, he was in no way responsible for the death of his family. 

In addition, the corpse has always been able to protect Jin Ling during night hunts. Granted, Wen Ning originally followed Lan SiZhui, he still gave all to protect Jin Ling too and that was something Jiang Cheng would always be indebted for. 

“Where were you by the way Wen Ning? Did you not follow Wei Wuxian?” Lan XiChen asked, not looking at the corpse, rather he continued to soothe his brother who was starting to drift off. 

Wen Ning scratched his head a little nervously, “Sect leader Lan, I was traveling with Song daozhang.” 

The Ghost General’s face suddenly turned more serious. 

“Sect Leader Lan, during my travels, Song-daoZhang and I were so enthralled with our hunt we did not realize that we were being led towards Gusu. By the time I received your messenger butterfly, I was walking around Caiyi town.” 

Jiang Cheng looked at Lan XiChen with a raised brow.

Caiyi town was in the Lan families domain so any suspicious activity would be handled by them.

If the supernatural activities started after the Sect Leader was gone for this trip then it would make sense to say that the spirit planned to wait but even so, where are the other Lan disciples?

But… what if it has been happening underneath all of their noses? Then any and all blame would fall on Lan XiChen and the Lan sect. 

“Do you know what you were being led to?” Jiang Cheng asked. 

Wen Ning had to think for a minute, biting his bottom lip lightly. 

“There was music… so much music.” 

“Tch” Jiang Cheng scoffed as he rolled his eyes. 

The last time Jiang Cheng was in Caiyi town, street music could be heard from everywhere as street vendors were trying to sell the next best thing. 

Sect leader Lan seemed to be having the same thought as he frowned slightly. 

“Music is very common around there Wen Ning… was there something about the music that stood out to you?” 

Wen Ning nodded his head quickly. 

“The music was the loudest wherever I was and it was the same piece each time. Song-daozhang can vouch for me.” 

Lan XiChen looked conflicted. 

As much as he wanted to figure what Wen Ning was talking about and make sure nothing was going wrong while he was away, he also couldn’t leave his brother who was peacefully asleep in his arms. 

Thankfully, the answer of whether to stay or leave came in the form of a frantic Lan Jingyi hobbling along with Lan SiZhui, Jin Ling close behind. 

Jiang Cheng’s head turned immediately to his nephew as he began to look for any signs of injury from a distance. 

Luckily, Lan Jingyi and Jin Ling were okay, just shaken up something terrible but Lan SiZhui… that kid looked like he has been through hell and back. 

The child’s once bright eyes were now dull as he stared at the ground. 

“SECT LEADER!” Lan Jingyi screamed

“Sect leader! I-it’s Senior Wei!! When he woke up, he started to demand to see Hanguang-Jun but SiZhui wouldn’t let him! S-senior Wei started blaming himself a-and he started talking about things we didn’t understand, that’s when his body began to be surrounded by black smoke. SiZhui tried to get through to him b-but the black smoke attacked SiZhui a-and-“ 

The Lan disciple was beginning to hyperventilate. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Jiang Cheng gently took SiZhui from Lan Jingyi. 

“Qiu-yisheng,” 

“Yes sect leader Jiang, I have another spot for the young master. Come with me.” 

Qiu-yisheng began to walk towards the east side of the cottage where an extra cot was already prepared in case of emergencies. 

While Jiang Cheng disappeared with SiZhui, Lan XiChen looked at his disciple and Sect leader Jin. 

“I will take care of Ying-didi, please, watch over Hanguang-Jun.”

The two children nodded their heads frantically then ran over to the bed. 

Lan XiChen gently slipped his legs out from under his brother’s head before standing up, straightening his robes, then walking off towards his brother-in-law. 

Just before he disappeared, Lan XiChen looked over his shoulder. 

“If my brother wakes up, do not tell him about Ying-didi until I am sure his life is not in danger.” 

Both children gulped at the thought of lying to the one and only Hanguang-Jun but they bowed anyways. 

  
Lan XiChen really wanted to scream into a pillow.   
  
Why was he always playing relationship counselor for his brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is thickened! 
> 
> Who was playing the music? 
> 
> What will XiChen-ge say to get WWX to calm tf down?


	9. Update

Hey sorry, guys! I probably won't update this week because of mid-terms :-( 

In addition, I have been reading the novel, "The husky and his White Cat Shizun" 《二哈和他的白猫师尊》

If you enjoy 魔道祖师， 天官赐福，人渣反派自救系统 then I highly recommend this novel!

Thanks! Stay safe y'all! See ya next week


	10. Update 2

Hello! I am so sorry y'all! 

I am super mentally and emotionally drained rn. I have the next chapter written but I haven't edited it. Thank you for your patience, I will be back soon! I promise. 

Did anyone watch TGCF? :)


End file.
